And a Bottle of Rum
by Hasky
Summary: Pirate Universe. Gail is the "sailor" and Holly is the only daughter of the mayor, betrothed to a powerful physician (you know who) ;) . Let's see how that will work.
1. Chapter 1 - Intro

**Declaimer: again just and purely FANFICTION, no profit except joy from readers**

_**I read a short manga about pirates and I thought why not to try this universe for Holly and Gail as well... it is supposed to be set somewhere in 18th century... I guess :P**_

_**so here is my attempt :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Intro<strong>

A particularly strong sea wave hit the boat right to the side of a ship where Gail was sleeping in her cabin. The pressure caused her to fall down from her 'bed' which in reality meant a sleeping net, to the hard wooden floor. She groaned in disagreement and sat up.

_One hell of a wake up._

She yawned and stretched her arms and back to ease the muscles. Half asleep she managed to find her clothes, got dressed and climbed the stairs up to the upper deck. "Morning, Ollie," she greeted her friend.

"Good morning, Kiddo," he smiled broadly. "Today is going to be a good day!"

"I know you are an optimist, but why so loud today?" the young woman asked, joining his side leaning over the handrail.

"You see that town?" he pointed ahead to the horizon, where a land was appearing. "That is my homeland."

"So? We have been here five summers ago," noted the blonde dryly. She was not very fond of lands. They were boring for her. Even though she understood the need to refill their supplies, she hated landing. The life on the sea was so exciting, full of surprise and the unknown.

"Five summers, Gail. I haven't seen my kids for _five_ summers!"

"Oh, well, okay, Daddy. Why have you left then?"

"Me and Zoe, it wasn't working. Actually it was getting worse and I did not want my girls to grow up with always fighting parents. It is better this way," he said sadly. Then he looked up and forced a smile on his face. "But starting today, it will be my special seven days with my special girls. What about you? What are your special plans?"

"Most probably staying in my cabin with booze and playing darts with whoever is not willing to go out."

* * *

><p>Holly was in her element. She felt like a child discovering the world, all those fascinating things she could learn about human bodies, it was overwhelming. She became an apprentice of the local healer three years ago. Her mentor was a woman in her late fifties, which was very rare in their time. And it was even rarer that Holly was allowed to study at all, but obviously being the daughter of the mayor had its benefits.<p>

Since early age Holly loved to dig into things and discover how they worked. Unfortunately she was a girl and girls were taught how to sew, knit, cook, play an instrument and just entertain the men and be good wives. But not the brunette, she did play piano, she even took a needle in her hand when needed, alas instead of knitting she preferred poking into living beings. There could be found a similarity in what she was doing right then.

"Holly, have you measured the liver?" asked Martha Seagull, the healer. Martha was a kind woman, what she lacked in height she definitely had in spirit.

"Not yet," called Holly back. "But look what I found." She moved a bit away so the physician could have a look into a dead man's chest cavity. "I think he died of a heart attack sooner than he was attacked by that shark. I mean, yeah, he lost half of his body, which would be incompatible with life, but look at the veins around his heart." The apprentice said in one breath.

"Very observant," smiled the mentor. "You will make a good healer, Darling."

Holly snorted and rolled her eyes. "Like Ross would ever let me," she sighed and sat on a nearby stool. "I wish I wouldn't have to marry him."

"Why do you anyway?" wondered the older woman. "I mean, only if it is appropriate to ask."

"It was a pact with the devil," sighed Holly again. "My mother was dying and Ross saved her for a price."

"Wait, but by that time Ross Perik was the physician here, it was his duty to save lives."

"He was always cunning and powerful."

"Poor child." The other woman sat next to her.

"My mother is alive. It was a good decision," Holly tried to smile… unconvincingly.

"That was a lot to ask. You should live and enjoy the youth, fall in love."

"Love is a mess of chemical reaction. At the end it is always about children."

Martha wrapped her arm around her student's shoulders. "Well, tonight is the celebration ball of La Muerte del Sol, maybe you will find someone special who dares to challenge Ross. Like that farm boy Chris."

Holly burst out laughing. "I am sorry, but that would be really awkward. Chris is my best friend. Yeah, we did have our share just for the fun of it and curiosity, but he is like my brother."

"Still better than Perik."

"Unfortunately that is true. Anyone would be better than him."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Gail!" called Andy from the hallway. "It's a dance night." She peeked into the blonde's cabin and noticed her friend lying in her net, playing with a small ball made from leather and beans. "You are not even half-ready?"<p>

"I told you I am not interested," responded Gail throwing the ball above her head and catching it again.

"Come on, it will be fun."

"I don't have a dress."

"It's a masquerade! You can go as you are. Maybe just clean up."

"Leave me alone," Gail growled. She really was not interested in coming out of the ship, especially not at this place.

She never lived through it, but what her mother told her was more than enough not to ever set a foot on this cursed land.

Her mother used to tell her that they could not have a better life. Her father was the sheriff there. Of course he was more of the face while Elaine was his right hand, also his left one she was the neck of the body as well. Nevertheless it suited them well. They were a happy married couple with a son, Steven was his name. The pride and joy of the parents. The golden boy full of potential… until the plague stroke the town–_damn those sick incomers from the Old Land_. No matter the power, no matter the position, families, nothing was holy. It killed everything and almost everyone. The last survivors were forced to burn their homes and leave. Just like her mother who shortly found out she was bearing another child, after burying her husband and son.

It might be stupid, but for Gail this land killed her father and brother and therefore she was not interesting getting to know it any better.

She got lost in her thoughts so much that it was the complete silence that brought her back to the reality. She stopped playing with her ball, stood up and went to check the ship. "Mother?" No reply. Oliver went to visit his children. Andy and the rest of her rookie crew –as the adults like to call them– were surly at the Ball. "Frank, Noelle?" She tried to call for other members of the ship, but there was no living soul on the deck. Everybody ran outside. "Tse, like losing the leashes of wild dogs," she murmured to herself.

She stayed alone for a while, playing on the ship by herself, however the music coming from the town hall and carried by the water surface to the port, made her body swing in the rhythm and her curiosity took better of her. "Dammit," she cursed. Maybe a peek would not do any harm after all. Weighing her options, pros and cons, Gail looked at the tiny house in the distance. She could hear people laughing and talking aloud, enjoying their time. She heard the last of seagulls shrieking and it sounded like they were laughing at her. Laughing at her for being alone while everyone was out having a good time.

Making her final decision, Gail went back to her cabin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>thank you for reading!<strong>_

**beta would be very welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Ball

**Chapter 2 - The Ball**

The Ball was going on for two hours by then, Holly successfully managed to avoid any dance with Ross so far. The benefit of being from a famous family was the fact that everyone wanted to dance with her and in this case she had to admit it, she did not mind. She did have her toes stepped on by some clumsy dancers, but in general it was not bad. Anyway as a human being she did have her needs and having a rest and drink with her friends, were some of them.

"It's amazing!" exclaimed Lisa, watching the dance floor from the balcony. "I cannot remember when was the last time I had this much fun."

"Last spring at your hen party," reminded her Rachel. "You were so drunk you almost missed your own wedding."

"Oh yeah, but it was fun," she winked at her two closest friend remembering the crazy events of the said party. "Speaking of wedding, when will be yours, Holly?"

"I hope never," sighed the brunette.

"Oh come on," whined Lisa. "I am sure it will not be that bad. You have a lot in common. You are a healer apprentice, he is the healer himself –"

"Who was forced to quit practice because he lost a patient," finished Holly her worry. "And not just one."

"She has a point, Lisa," said the dark woman defending her friend.

"Well, you cannot save everyone, it might be just an accident. He may be a wonderful husband."

"Or not," remarked the brunette harshly. "If you excuse me, I need to powder my nose."

Actually Holly went to the nearest waiter and took a glass of red wine, drinking it all at once. _Damn Lisa, just because she got married to a man with whom she can play piano, doesn't mean we all are so lucky._ She looked back to the table at her two best friends. Lisa's standards were always the highest education and wealth. And she was married to a lawyer whose hobby was music. He was twice their age, alas it was nothing unusual in their society. Rachel did not have it bad either. She actually managed to fall in love with the son of the librarian and they already had two daughters. And Holly… well, to save her mother she promised herself to the healer whose patients were dying of unknown reasons. Now, some time later and some knowledge of medicine, the young woman knew her so called fiancé was doing experiments on living people, but because of his wealth and power no one dared to confront him. When town folks started asking questions, Perik retired from his practice to take care of his farm, as it was officially known. This man was supposed to be her husband.

Holly downed another glass of the gods' liquor, watching Ross talking and smiling with some blond girl barely out of age.

"Slow down, Sailor," said some female voice from behind her.

The young woman turned around to see her mentor. "Martha, good evening. I am sorry. I have a lot in mind."

The physician looked the way her apprentice was staring. "Jealous."

"Heck no!" Holly yelped. "I am sorry," she apologised for her vocabulary. "He could marry _her_ for all I care. I just want to be happy or at least content in my marriage, not live in fear. Now when I understand more about healing, I _know_ what he was doing to his victims. How can I expect to be any good in him?" she sobbed.

"Oh Darling, come with me," Martha took her disciple's hand and pulled her out to a terrace. They sit down on a bench until Holly's nerves calmed a bit.

"Have you ever been in love, Martha?" wondered the younger woman.

"Life is full of love. You just have to open your eyes and mind to see it."

"I mean falling in love with someone, feeling the butterflies and all those things girls talk about?"

"It is complicated."

"Tell me, please."

"You know the saying 'You never know what you have, until you lose it'?" the brunette nodded and continued to pay attention to her master. "I had a childhood friend. We were young, happy, full of life and joy. She was always there for me and I was always there for her and the world was ours. Even when we grow up, met other people, we always knew we had each other's backs. She got married to the local sheriff and I was… well, free spirited. But then the plague stroke and we were forced to separate. For the last twenty years I have not met anyone who understood me like she did. None of my relationship, friendship or lovers, got me like Elaine did."

"Have you ever seen her again?"

"Actually, yes. She comes to visit exactly every fifth summer for a week."

"That is nice," smiled Holly and loose her straight by the book position. She spread her knees a little apart and shuffled down on the bench, leaning on her forearms. She closed her eyes and bent her head back, letting it drop on the backrest. "I wish for someone like that. I wish for a miracle."

* * *

><p>Gail took several deep breaths before entering the town hall. She was in awe when she entered the house. It was big, with confetti and beautiful yet a bit overdone decoration, at least it looked happy and welcoming. She checked herself in the nearest mirror, hid her necklace under her shirt and settled the hat. As one waiter was passing by, she took two glasses of wine and drowned them down.<p>

As she was looking around she bumped into someone, but before the newcomer was able to utter a single mean word, she heard an apology being said very softly. Gail looked after the girl, alas she was left speechless. She did not know what it was, the soft sad voice or the smell of lilies. Unfortunately she did not see much of the person, just long dark hair loosened in waves and crimson corset dress that reached the ground.

The blonde raised her eyebrows and shrugged continuing her exploration of the Ball.

"Ya came!" called a tipsy voice just when an arm was wrapped around her shoulder. Gail looked up to find out her friend. The dark skinned woman looked her up and down. "Why are you in the coat?"

"Traci, I did not go shopping with you this afternoon, did I?" Gail folded her arms on her chest. "The only thing I could wear was my uniform. Anyway it's masquerade, it doesn't matter."

"True. Just men will want to fight you and women seduce you." Traci lurched and reached her friend for support. "Oops. The wine is really good. "

"I hope so. That's the main reason I am here."

"Care to join us? Andy –"

"No, I am going to mill around." With that Gail disappeared into the crowd. She found another unattended glass of wine, but this time she sipped it slowly.

One of Gail's favourite diversions was to watch people around. She could see so many patterns in their behaviour. Sometimes she had the feeling that nothing could surprise her. Humans were so predictable! Until she smelled the lilies again. She quickly turned her head around, looking for the mysterious girl but instead she found a vase with fresh flowers in it.

* * *

><p>Just so many times Holly could hide in the balcony or bathroom or a table back with her friends, before her fiancé found her and asked her to dance. Not able to do much, the young woman just placed a fake smile on her face and accepted. Ross was light on his feet and surprisingly good dancer. So far he treated her well, nevertheless it was very hard to forget what he was capable of.<p>

"I will take care of you, Holly," he said in a sweet voice that gave the brunette creeps. "There is no need to worry about your future."

"Why me, Ross? I am not even your type," asked Holly carefully.

"You are smart, Holly. And the world is dangerous for a woman like you."

"But why did you choose me? All the time I see you with blond women, barely out of age, with pretty face and no brain. I am nothing like that."

"As I told you before, you are smart and this world is dangerous for you. I will protect you." He pulled his partner closer, dancing body to body.

Holly did not know if she shivered from fear or cold. She wished for the ground to open up and swallow her before the wedding took place. But her mother was alive, and that was important the most. Instead of the ground, the young woman swallowed hard, closed her eyes firmly trying to supress her tears.

"May I cut in?" asked a gentle slightly deep voice. It was not manly enough, more like a young lad.

Holly pulled away and looked at the new person. They were about her height, dressed in bloody red and blue captain coat with big hat from which a few strands of strawberry blond hair escaped. It was difficult to say if the hair was short or more of it was hidden under the cap. White shirt was loose and red bandana around the waist served as a holster for a pistol on the right and a sabre on the left side. Navy blue trousers were loose as well, completed by high leather boots. Holly travelled her sight back to the face which seemed to have gentle feature, nevertheless the black half mask covered most of it, leaving two holes for clear blue eyes to be seen.

"We are in the middle of something," Perik dismissed the intruder immediately.

"Ross, as the mayor's daughter it is my duty to have a dance with the visitors, especially the new ones," Holly explained sweetly. Actually she would dance with anyone as long as she was away from her future husband.

The older man gave them a hard look, calculating his next move. "I will be back soon," he said at the end and bowed deeply, kissing Holly's hand.

The brunette faked a smile again and watched him leave. Once he was out of sight, she turned to her new dance partner. "Excuse me for a moment." She pulled up her skirt a little and rubbed her hand in it, getting rid of any saliva from that creepy man. "All good now, shall we?" An honest smile painted her lips and she took the dancing position.

The other young person chuckled and stepped in, so they could dance. "You are very weird."

"I know, right?" Touching the her dance partner in front of her for the first time, Holly's lips widened even more. She felt such a relief.

"You looked a bit troubled there, I hope you don't mind I cut in," said the newcomer.

"Actually I am really glad. Thank you… sorry, what is your name?"

"Steve," replied the blond person without hesitation.

"Since when is Steven a female name?"

"Who says I am a girl?"

Holly gave the other person a lopsided grin and tilted her head on the right side. "You have narrow shoulder." She slid her hands down. "No overly muscled arms, yet they are firm." Then she removed her hand to the front. Her companion shivered. "Bandaged chest." Again the hands travelled this time down to the waist and hips. "Female hips. I can make one more confirmation but I do not think it would be appropriated in public."

"Are you a physician or what?" the exposed woman said in her normal voice, which was slightly higher than the pretended one before.

"Healer apprentice."

"Sage," murmured the blonde. It was supposed to be an offence, but Holly just smiled. In this person case, she found it quite appealing. "My name is Gail."

* * *

><p><em><strong>thank you for reading!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 - Get to Know Me

**Chapter 3 - Get to Know Me**

"Thank you, _Gail_. My name is Holly."

"I know. Who doesn't? You are the mayor's daughter after all."

"Point taken. But really, thank you for saving me here."

"Who was he anyway?"

"For that kind of conversation I am too sober. Would you like to have a drink?"

"You are my kind of girl. Let's get out of here," Gail took her companion's hand and dragged her away to a more private area.

On their way far away from the crowd, the pirate took two more glasses and a bottle of wine. They stopped in a room with several small tables in it. Obviously this place was prepared for the visitors to get to know each other more privately, or just have a rest for a while from the dance and loud music. Holly chose a small table in a corner.

"So," Gail started the conversation pouring the wine into two glasses. "Who was that man?"

"Still too sober," the brunette postponed that part of her life and switched to different topic. "What brings you here? I am sure I have not seen you here before."

"Free booze and what makes you think you would know me? I'm wearing a mask after all. I may be your best friend or worst enemy."

"Have you not been listening when I said I was a healer apprentice?" Holly raised her eyebrows, the blonde rolled her eyes. "Humans are more than faces. It is also their bone and muscle structures, the way they walk, the movements, the gesticulation. And I am certain I would notice you before."

"My family is from here. You can say I came from here as well, I was just born on a ship. My mother is a… sailor."

"Sailor? Really? Tell me about it. Is that why you are dressed like a pirate? But why are you dressed like a male pirate? Have you ever met pirates before?" If it was not for the need of oxygen, Holly would continue her line of questions in one breath.

"Now if you let me answer at least some of your questions…"

"Sorry, it is so exciting. I always wanted to get to know the world and –"

"Holly…"

"Yes, right, sorry." She blushed and dropped her gaze to the table. "Why are you dressed like a male pirate?"

"Because I am lazy to do my laundry and my comrade Dov has always some clean clothes. However the coat is mine."

The brunette chuckled. "Sneaky."

"And yes, I've met pirates several times. I also fought them." Gail talked about her life on the sea, Holly shared with her the excitement in studying human bodies. They chatted, laughed and giggled for hours. The wine in the bottle was disappearing and their mood lightening.

"… and then," Gail managed to say between laughs, "he came to me and begged me to let him win."

"Oh dear Lord, what did you do?"

"Set the final blow, straight into the bull's-eye." Both women laughed as their diaphragms hurt.

"You are amazing," smiled Holly with happy sparkling eyes. It was a long time since she had such a good time with someone.

"Yes, I am," the blonde winked at her. To be truth she herself had a blast of time, however she was not about to say that aloud. "Hey, wanna get out of here?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Holly a little too loud. "Sorry," she apologised sheepishly. "I really could use some fresh air."

They both stood up and noticing her companion sway, Gail jumped forward and wrapped her arm around Holly's waist for support… and did not let go as long as they walked and wandered outside around the town hall and its garden. The sailor had the alcohol tolerance of an elephant, the lady on the other hand, not so much. They had a small light conversation about the weather and shared funny childhood stories until they reached the port.

"Taking me to your ship, Pirate?" teased the brunette.

"Nah, you would spill your feast all over my cabin. Not interested in that." Gail led her to a near bench with a view to the port and sea in the horizon. "Sit," she commanded gently.

They sat for a while, listening to the sea waves hitting the shore and in the background there could be heard the music from the Ball.

"I would like to travel over the sea," sighed Holly after a while of silence. "The world is so big and there is so much to explore. I don't want to stay here with a man of questionable intentions popping him babies like a rabbit."

"Now that…" Gail looked for the right words but found none, "was disgusting."

"I am sorry, Gail." Holly bowed her head. "I know what I must do, and I know I don't want to, so much don't want to."

"Tell me about this mess you got into." Usually Gail was not interested in other people's life but somehow this person next to her was not other people. The blonde felt so much connection to this young woman she had not felt to anyone in her twenty years of existence. And she cared. Somehow, deep down, she knew she cared.

Holly sighed and leant her head on her partner's shoulder. "My mother was dying and Ross promised to save her if my father promised him my hand in marriage in return. Father refused but I agreed. I was eighteen then and most of my friends were already married. I knew I would have to be too sooner or later, so at least it would be because of the right choice. My mother was very sick and Ross could help. There were so many questions about his methods already. So many people were cured and so many mysteriously sick, but he was the last hope, so we called for him. She is my mother, Gail. I could not let her die. So here I am, five summers later and I wait in fear for Ross to collect his end of the deal." Holly reached for Gail's hand and laced their fingers together. Surprisingly the blonde did not mind at all. "I wish to have your life. Be free. Live as you like. No danger to put your parents in public humiliation, to shame them."

"My mother would argue about that," Gail snorted.

"What do you mean?"

"Lots of peck-spactation," sighed the blonde. "Anyway, let's not dwell on what may or may not happen until it's happening. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have to check my schedule." Gail raised her eyebrows. "Healer in training, I still have a lot to learn. What if someone will be sick?"

"The only sick people will be intoxicated." Holly gave her a lopsided grin and titled her head. "Oh, you were kidding." Gail cleared her throat and looked at the ground, blushing. "So, what do you say?"

"Are you planning to kidnap me, Pirate?"

"Something like that," the sailor responded, looking in front into the sea on the horizon.

"Alright."

They looked at each other and at that second the world stopped. They were caught in a moment that was purely theirs. Holly wondered what it was in this particular person to who she felt so attract. Was it the courage? The straightforwardness? The wit? The truth was, Holly had never met anyone like Gail, not even remotely similar. And she liked it.

Gail could not believe that she made a friend so fast. She rarely made friends, and even they were mostly her comrades, but this beautiful human being was someone new, someone fresh and she did not get bored of her, on the contrary. Gail always considered herself as an excellent judge of characters and almost every time she was proved right. She had a very good feeling about Holly, she just was not able to name it yet, but for the first time in a long time, she knew she could be herself, completely.

Suddenly there was a noise of two drunken men leaving the Ball, laughing aloud and swearing.

The spell was broken, the two young women woke up from their trance and smiled awkwardly.

"I should return," noted Holly.

"Yeah, me too."

The noble lady stood up and set off the way. Nevertheless she glanced back and smiled. "Gail?" she waited for the blonde to pay attention to her. Somehow Holly wanted to emphasise her words. "I really had a good time, thank you."

"You were not that bad yourself." The brunette chuckled and looked down. "I will kidnap you tomorrow morning, be prepared," Gail gave her new friend just a little smile, but a smile nonetheless and disappeared into the shadows of the night, somewhere in the port.

* * *

><p><em><strong>thank you for reading!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4 - On the Board

**thank you SO much for your comments, I very much appreciate them! I am glad you are enjoying this story, because so am I! And seeing that my ideas are liked is really great, *hugs***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - On the Board<strong>

Holly was woken up by something hitting the glass of her window. With a moan she opened her eyes only to notice that the sun was up and the clock on her dresser showed 10 o'clock. Another hit on the window made the brunette got up from the bed and shuffle to the said window. When she looked down she saw her new friend looking around with tiny stones in her hand, tapping her feet on the grass impatiently. Holly used this moment to have a look at the blonde beauty. This time Gail's hair was down to her shoulder in gentle dark blonde waves. She wore a baggy white shirt and tight leather trousers completed with the same high boots as the day before.

Holly smiled and opened the window at the same moment as another stone was flying her way. Very thankful for her fast reflexes, she managed to duck in time. "Killing me the first thing in the morning, Pirate?" she smiled her famous lopsided grin.

Gail shrugged with her palms up as in to express 'what is going on'. "Holly, what are you doing still in your night shirt?"

"I have just woken up."

"Then hurry up. I told you I would take you away in the morning."

The smile on Holly's face spread wide. She hurried to her wardrobe to find something on, only to realise she had no idea what to wear. _A dress? Trousers? Something fancy? Something comfortable?_ She ran back to the window. "Where are we going?"

"It would not be exactly kidnapping if I told you."

The brunette chuckled. "Oh-kay. A Dress or trousers?"

"Sage, we don't have time for fashion panic. Trousers would be more practical."

That shorted the choices to one possibility. Her riding outfit. Crimson blouse accompanied with leather vest and trousers with ankle high boots. Quickly washing her face, brushing the hair and taking an apple on her way out, she ran down the stairs. At the bottom she met her parents returning from the dining room.

"Good morning, sweetheart," greeted the mother. "What is the rush about?"

"I am meeting a friend, I will be back… sometime later. Do not worry and do not wait for me," she quickly kissed both cheeks of her parents and hurried out straight to her new adventure.

Outside the house she found Gail sitting on a bench. The blonde looked up and raised her eyebrows. "What took you so long?"

"Gail, even if it would take me one minute, you would scold me that it took long."

"Very true. Now come on," she took Holly's hand and led her to the port.

"Are you going to show me your pirate ship?" Holly asked doing three quick steps to match the pace however she kept their hands joined.

"You have too many questions, Sage. Just wait and see," the sailor winked and continued walking.

At the port, there were many different kinds of ships. Some were big and magnificent, others small and beautiful, and some boats were just ordinary that no one would waste a second look at them. Yet there was one that took Holly's attention immediately. It was not big in lengths but height with at least three floors under the deck. The base was painted in navy blue colour while the top in red and its edges looked like made from gold. "Wow," she sighed.

"Yeah, I know, you can still see some scratches, but we will paint it soon," said Gail, dismissing the admiration.

"Wait, what?"

"The ship. She still needs painting, it will be done soon. Come on, let me introduce you my crew."

"Oh, so you have a crew now?"

"I have them since I remember." Gail dragged her friend to her comrades who were gathered at the port in front of _the_ impressive ship. "Hey, losers, we have a visitor today!" she called and all heads turned their way. Holly saw seven people and only one she knew. "Ollie, what are you doing here?" the blonde frowned.

"A little bird told me you might want the ship to yourself today and we know the Superintendent would serve you all to the sharks one by one if you were going somewhere without supervising. So I am here to supervise. With my daughter," he added and placed his hands gently on the both shoulders of a little girl. "Everyone this is my beautiful girl, Isabelle. Izzy say hi."

"Hi," greeted the child timidly.

"Wait when she gets used to you, she won't shut her mouth. Anyway, Gail," he looked up to his favourite trainee, "who would be your new…" his eyes shifted from one woman to another, "oh my Poseidon, Holly Stewart?!"

"I guess I cannot hide even if I wanted to," responded the brunette a bit sadly.

"No, you are as famous as Elaine Peck… well, your father is. It's like a destiny you two had met," he shook his head in disbelief, looking between the two newcomers.

"Hold on. Elaine Peck? _The Superintendent_ Elaine Peck?" The wheels in Holly's head started to set in their places.

"Yup," confirmed Gail.

"How do you know her? Is this her ship?"

"Yup," she replied again.

"Are we even allowed to board?"

"Yup," said the blonde for the third time. "Don't worry, she will blame me, but since I am her only child she won't kill me… maybe maim."

"Wait, wait, wait, you neglected to mention that yesterday. You did not tell me your surname."

"You did not ask. Would it change anything?"

"YES. No. I don't know. Manners?"

"I don't have manners." Holly tilted her head and Gail gave up. She sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes. "Hi, my name is Gail Peck, the daughter of the Superintendent Elaine Peck. Nice to meet you."

"So you really are a pirate."

The others started laughing. "Depends on the point of view. Can we go now?"

"Okay," confirmed the young healer still a bit perplexed.

"Great. On the board!" commanded Gail climbing the cable ladder to the ship deck.

Oliver cleared his throat. "Manners."

"Oh right." The blonde stopped climbing and looked around. "That is Andy, Traci with her son Leo, Dov and a guy I haven't met before."

"That's Chris," said Holly and Dov unison.

Gail raised her eyebrows high in surprise. She looked between them. "How do _you_ know him," she asked nodding her head towards Holly.

"He is like my brother. We grew up together."

"Alright and you, Dov?"

"We met yesterday at the Ball, he is a really cool guy, so I thought I would show him the ship."

"Show off. Civilians are not allowed."

"But you brought Holly."

"I can bring whoever I want, it's my ship."

"Gail… please," said Holly with a significant strength in her voice. The saior rolled her eyes again and continued climbing. Holly and Chis looked at each other confused about the meaning of that.

"It means a yes," smiled Dov broadly.

Once they were all up, Oliver spread his arms and exclaimed, "Welcome to the board of 15th Division!"

* * *

><p><strong>yup, I named the ship 15th Division :D<strong>

_**thank you for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Having Fun

**Chapter 5 - Having Fun**

Oliver came closer to Holly and whispered in her ear, "Now let the fun begin," he winked at her and went to the wheel. "My dear rookies, to the vessels so we can get out to the open sea!" he ordered. Seeing Gail's smirk he added, "Even you Peck."

"Me? No."

"You wanted to have your youngster's fun and leave the seniors at the shore, so be it. Now go and use your muscles."

She rolled up her sleeve and bent her arm. "You mean these noodles?"

"Even those."

Gail pouted, but reached for Holly's hand and took her to the lower deck. "Come on, Sage."

* * *

><p>And under Oliver's command, they reached the open sea and it was time to hoist the sails.<p>

"My little squirrels, who of you will climb the rope?" He asked with a foxy grin and prepared matches, the one who picked the shortest would go up and do the sails.

No one was very excited about this task, nevertheless Holly winked at her childhood friend. "Race you to the top."

All sailors' heads were following two land children climbing the rope like they had done that their whole life, unfurling the sails like top pirates did. Within a few minutes they both rocked on the ropes down to the deck and still high on adrenaline smiling from ear to ear.

Seeing the amazed faces, Chris shrugged, "What? We liked playing pirates and the mayor said we should at least learn how to sail," he briefly explained their basic experience.

On the other hand Holly kept her eyes on Gail. Her lopsided smirked grew wider as she got closer to her new friend adding an extra swag and swing of her hips. She used her index finger to close Gail's opened mouth. "Be careful of the flies." The blonde did shut her mouth, but her eyes stayed wide as plates.

"So," Holly clasped her hands, "what's next?"

"You Holly Stewart are putting us in shame," said Traci. "Let's see what you get in you," she smirked. "Sail like a pirate – checked," she pulled out and imaginary notepad and marked a line. "Fight like a pirate – next on the list." Traci and Dov went down to another part of lower deck to fetch for cutting weapons. "Sabres, rapiers, daggers, swords, one samurai sword, that is Jerry's favourite, katanas, hooks. Your choice."

"Light sword, I guess," replied Holly and reached for one.

"Such a lady," snorted Gail.

"Oh really?" asked the healer disciple in a banter voice. "Then let's see what you can do with your _knife_," she showed her sword in a challenging gesture towards Gail's sabre.

"Challenge accepted," agreed the pirate girl and all fighters got dressed the protection helmets and chest plates.

"Choose your opponent and take position!" Oliver called from the higher deck, standing there along with the two children, Izzy and Leo.

As predictable as it could be, Dov stood against Chris both with rapiers in hand. Traci had Jerry's samurai sword and Andy reached for a light one-handed sword the same type as Holly had. And of course Gail stood against her new friend.

"Ready?! Shout for me!" The four rookies shouted their war cry while the two visitors just looked at each other. "Come on, you two, you said you played pirates. Every pirate group has their war whoop. Now again, everyone!"

"Aaaarrrgh," it roared on the deck.

"And now less shy and more warlike."

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGH!" even the two small children joined the screaming, jumping form excitement, obviously enjoying themselves as well.

"Three… two… one… go!" called Oliver and through the ship there was heard the noise of rattling metal.

At first Gail went easy on her partner, nevertheless Holly not even managed to easily dodge the attacks but several times she changed her defence into offence the way Gail had to leap back. "Not bad, Sage," Gail praised her opponent. "Let's go a bit harder." The blonde charged forward with a force that took Holly aback. Within a few strikes the healer was pinned against the railing of one of the stairs. The sailor smirked. Holly managed to duck and slip under Gail's arm. The blonde definitely did not go easy on her partner anymore but also not extra hard, just the exact strength that suited them both to make the match enjoyable.

Holly counterstroke with speed and agility that Gail had hard time to dodge. At the end she slipped on the humid floor right to her buttock. Then she felt her chin being pulled up by a metal blade. "You lost," smiled Holly.

"There is one basic thing about pirates," Gail looked up and with a swing she turned around and tripped Holly's legs so she fell down as well. "Pirates never play fair," the sailor smirked and climbed on the top of Holly, straddling her waist. The self-satisfied grin was swapped away as Holly turned them around and she was now lying on the top of her partner. "For Kraken's balls," cursed Gail shutting her eyes tight. She did not mind the hard impact as she was turned on her back, what she was very aware of was their compromising position that made her hot.

"I am a fast learner," whispered Holly.

_What exactly is she talking about?_ inner Gail wondered, trying very hard to cool down the warm that was spreading through her body.

"Oi, girls, we have two underage people here!" called Oliver, amusement could be heard in his voice.

Holly laughed and stood up offering her partner her hand for help. In any other circumstances Gail would decline, but she was more than willing to accept this time, because she wanted to feel the warmth again, at least a little bit, so she kept holding the offered hand.

They looked around at their comrades. Andy was down on her back as Traci pointed the tip of her samurai sword at the other woman's heart. Dov was sitting on the ground, trying to get up, but he changed his mind and let Chris come closer. Not aware of what might happen, the farm boy was about to yelp in victory when Dov tripped his legs and within a second Chris was lying on his front, his hands at the each side of his head palms down. "Ouch."

"Well done, well done!" Oliver exclaimed, clapping happily. "I have to say I am pleasantly surprised by our newest members," he smiled with excitement. "Holly, Chris, where have you learnt to use swords?"

"Before I came here, my friend's father was a smith in Timmins and he taught me some when I was a kid. And Holly being… well, Holly, we were playing together until the mayor found out and appointed a proper sword master to teach us."

"Excellent. But never expect a pirate to play by rules or set of combos. It is a great advantage, anyway always expect the unexpected. Now I believe we deserve a snack. Go wash up!" And that was one of many reasons Gail loved Oliver, he always knew when was the right time for food and he never held back.

Andy and Traci went to fetch for dry meat, bread and some vegetables. They all sat in a circle on the deck, the meal on an empty barrel in the middle. Izzy and Leo were running around, squealing in childish joy. Then the boy came to Holly and Gail who were sitting aside. "Hi," he said frowning at the brunette. "I don't like you."

"Oh-kay," responded Holly tilting her head on one side, waiting what would happen next.

"You hurt Gail. Nobody can hurt Gail," he continued obstinately.

"Come on, my man," the blonde interrupted him, reaching for the five years old guy and placed him on her lap tickling his sides gently. "Always ready to defend my honour. I like you."

"Who would teach me how to swear and spit and fight if anything happen to you?"

"No one. Everyone is too afraid of your mum. But Holly here is my friend."

"But she fighted you and she holded the long knife against you and then she was lying over you and you couldn't move. It was… arg, iratating."

_You have no idea how irritating it was,_ thought Gail to herself and cleared her throat. "It was in the name of good old sparing. Traci was fighting Andy."

"But Mum won. You not."

"Because Holly is new here and I was being nice to her. She really is one of the good guys, you see, one day soon she will help people and heal them."

"Okay," Leo smiled and jumped up, running back to his mother.

Gail felt her new friend's stare. "What?!" she asked abrasively.

"You are such a softie, Gail Peck."

"Nah, I have to be nice to him, he is part of the crew and he is still little."

Holly just shook her head and smiled, turning her head to see the sun just above the horizon. "This is beautiful."

* * *

><p>"Okay rookies, for the next pirate lesson we will need dummies and guns. Andy, Holly, clean the tables. The rest of you, go prepare the deck," commanded Oliver.<p>

Gail and Traci went for two straw dummies in old clothes, which served as target practice. They even had a painted face of an angry pirate and commander. Everyone could choose their preferred opponent. Meantime Dov and Chris brought a chest with pistols.

"Splendid, straw dummies on the left, human dummies on the right side of the boat." Oliver descended a few stairs and the rest of the group joined him under to leave enough space for the person with a gun. "For good old practice, let's revise lesson three of piracy – the war whoop."

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGH!" everyone called enthusiastically.

"Goooood. Lesson four – shoot like a pirate. Gail, go show off yourself." The said woman chose a pistol and stood in front of a commander dummy. Her posture was mostly sideway to the dummy. "The most balance posture is if you stand straight towards the enemy, legs apart, one foot about a step in front of the other, one hand on the pistol, the other hand as a support for better aim," explained Oliver mostly to Holly and Chris. Gail changed her posture the way the supervisor described. "But as you can see the enemy has many choices where to shoot you, so the better position is the one Gail stood at first," again the blonde shifted sideway to the dummy. "Keep only your head straight because you should aim with both of your eyes, other than that show your enemy as less of you as possible. In the heat of the battle, you usually use a shooting weapon in one hand and cutting weapon or another gun, in the other. Your shooting hand should be the calmer one. And then just aim and fire." The gunshot echoed several times as it was carried and emphasised by the water. The commander dummy was shot right between the eyes. "Excellent. Traci, next." The dark skinned woman aimed for the heart and hit it perfectly, Andy as well, Dov hit the stomach and after the third fire even Chris shot his dummy in the middle of the torso. "Holly, come on," Oliver called upon the brunette.

Holly tried to aim, not only her hands were shaking but also without her glasses she was not able to provide such a precise work as to aim for something. At the end she just fired. And it went somewhere to the sea. However nobody laughed, actually they all were supportive and called some more tips. After the third wasted try Holly was about to give up.

Gail loaded the pistol again and stood right behind her. "Don't rush anywhere," said Gail in a gentle voice. "We are not on a battlefield, so calm down, take a few breaths." Holly nodded but did not breathe. "That was an order." The healer chuckled which made her to start breathing. "Deep breath in, deep breath out." This time the brunette did as she was told. "Now aim, the muzzle between your eyes. And just and only when you are ready, fire." And Holly did. In a place which made the male part of the crew howl. Holly heard her companion chuckle. "Congratulation you definitely eliminated the enemy." Holly was blushing in deep red that not even her tanned skin could hide.

"Congratulation rookies, so far you have all passed. Now the final and the most important lesson – drink like a pirate!" Through the ship echoed a loud cheer and applause. "Yo ho ho, and a bottle of rum!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>thank you for still reading!<strong>_

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, in my head it played like a funny and entertaining day :)


	6. Chapter 6 - On the Land

**Chapter 6 - On the Land**

It was already dark when the 15th Division returned to the port. Having two children on the board forbid the adult crew members to get completely sailor drunk, however the alcohol had its effect on them all. To some of them more, to the others less, but tipsy they were nonetheless.

Holly climbed down the leader to the port deck and looked up at her blond friend. "Thank you, Gail. I had a great time."

"Now _that_ I believe you," Gail smirked. "Do you think you will be able to top this day?"

"Only one way to find out. Tomorrow at the same time under my window where I found you today?"

"It's a deal, Sage."

"Sweet dreams, Pirate," Holly wished her friend goodnight and set off to her way home. Chris was waiting at the end of the port to accompany the lady to her home as a gentleman would do.

* * *

><p>Gail stood in front of Holly's window, looking for tiny stones to rush her friend. It was not that she had been waiting long, actually the blonde herself just arrived, however everybody knew that patience was not her virtue.<p>

She heard steps, actually someone was running on the soft grass. Gail turned around just in time to see Holly reaching for her hand and tagging her along. The brunette was giggling when she saw her confused friend but did not explained a thing and continued running some more until they reached the stables. Outside there were already prepared two horses, one was chocolate brown and the other smaller one was coloured in light brown with white blazer.

"You must be kidding me," sighed the blonde.

"Don't tell me you are scared of horses?"

"I am cautious of my life."

"Come on, it will be fun."

"Holly, I don't really like sporty activities."

"Riding a horse can be… liberating. I promise I did not prepare you the damsel saddle," she smirked at her friend.

Gail rolled her eyes and gave up. She came closer to the smaller horse. Actually it was a mare.

"Just be calm and –" before Holly was able to finish her sentence, the pirate girl was already stroking the big horse head. "You do are better with animals than people."

The blonde stuck out her tongue. "I hate to admit it but first you are right, second this is as far as I go."

"Okay, no problem. So, one foot in the stirrup and the other over. Use the horn to help yourself up. Like this," Holly jumped up to show her friend how to get into the saddle. Gail did as she was shown. "Now we will take it slowly. First just a pace, feel the horse, try to adjust your body to the pace of the horse." Holly took the bridle and led the mare behind her stallion.

"I guess I need that," Gail said pointing at the black leather strap.

"No, you don't," dismissed Holly calmly. "The biggest mistake is that people consider the bridle as a lifesaving ring, but it is more like a wheel to lead the horse, not for the rider to grip it as their life depends on it, unless they need to calm a panicking horse, but you do not worry about that," Holly smiled encouragingly before the blonde could panic and refuse to go anywhere. "Actually it already happened several times that the bit was broken. So first lesson – sit and learn how to move with the horse," she winked at her friend. "If you feel like you need to hold something, grip the horn of the saddle."

It took Gail quite some time to get used to it and not to be so stiff, obviously Holly did not hurried anywhere. "Gail, I promise I will not run until you are comfortable enough to take it to the next level, alright?"

"What if we don't ever speed up?"

"Then we don't. I really want you to enjoy it. I love riding." Very slowly the sailor let go of the horn. Holly noticed the smile and unconsciously it mirrored on her own lips as well. "You doing alright there?"

"Actually yes," admitted the blonde.

"Ready for trot?"

"NO!"

Holly laughed at her friend's quick reply. "Okay. No problem, we have all day."

They went through the land, Holly showed Gail most of the town, pointing here and there and telling her stories about the places or what was interesting. Gail felt like having a lesson from History for three hours, which was not that bad actually, considering the present company she could say she enjoyed it.

At noon they stopped at a tavern for some quick refreshment and Holly brought back a big basket that she tied firmly to the back of her saddle.

"Hey, won't I even get a sandwich?" complained the blonde.

"Only if you run with me."

"No way. I've just got used to the normal pace."

"Then no meal for you, Pirate."

"Arrrgh," Gail pouted but obviously it did not help at all. Holly just smirked and hopped into her saddle. They reached the skirt of the town in pace when Gail found a bit more of her courage and also hunger, the apple did not fill her up much. "Okay, I am ready for trot, BUT trot only."

Smiling Holly turned around and was about to hand the bridle over. "Let's do it then. Listen carefully, again the bridle is your wheel, so if you need to stabilise yourself, use the horn." Only after Gail nodded, she offered the leads. "Lesson two – trot. You lift yourself in the stirrups up for two beats and one beat down." Holly showed her the riding style doing a few laps around her. Gail copied the movements as they set off the way on the free wide plain.

"You are a quick learner," praised Holly. "What about lesson three?"

"NO!"

"YES!" laughed the brunette. "Just sit down and move with the horse forward and backward." Indeed Holly sped up and without any spur or heel, Gail's mare matched the other horse.

And the blonde was yelling. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." After a while of screaming and nothing changing, she loosened her grip on the horn and let her body relax and move as the horse needed. "WOHOOOOOOOO."

The two women were riding side by side, enjoying the view of the land and freedom that the horses provided. Holly changed the paces several times so Gail got used to them and got comfortable in the saddle.

"So?" asked Holly suggestively.

"Not bad."

"Then you are ready for lesson four."

"There is a lesson four?"

Holly nodded. "Jump."

"No! No way. I've just learn how to sit in the saddle, trot and carter. No way jump."

"Well there is a river spring ahead of us, so we don't really have a choice."

"We can get down and walk through it or find a bridge."

"Up in the stirrup and hold on tight," smirked Holly and heeled her horse, of course the mare followed.

And Gail yelled again. She also shut her eyes and hoped for the best. And then she felt it. The movement up and flying. Flying for what felt like forever. And the impact as the horse hooves hit the ground again. Gail was still in the saddle. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed very smiling Holly standing sideway as the mare was slowly coming to them.

"YES!" rejoiced the blonde and stood up in the saddle pumping her fists in the air. "I am the queen of riders! Yahooo – ooouch." As she was standing, the billet strap loosened up and the saddle turned around which caused Gail fall down, fortunately on a thick moss.

"Gail!" yelped Holly and within a second she was by her friend's side. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you feel any pain?"

"I am fine. I –"

"Are you? You have to tell me if anything hurts. You –"

Gail placed her hand over Holly's mouth to shut her up. "I swear I will kiss you if you don't shut it." The brown eyes went wide as plates at that statement. "Now… I am fine, nothing hurts just my pride. Can we walk for a moment?"

"You have to get back into the saddle."

"I would rather walk."

"No, when you fall down of a horse, you have to get back into the saddle to well… get back into the saddle. So you won't fear riding again."

"Okay." Gail was standing up slowly, meantime the brunette fixed the saddle on the smaller horse. The younger girl handed over the bridle.

Holly declined. "You are doing very fine by yourself."

"I don't feel like steering the wheel."

The brunette laughed at the expression. "Pirate," she joked. "Horse is a herd animal, they usually stick together. She will follow us just like she has been doing so far," Holly petted the mare's forehead lovingly. "Come," she said gently and both women got up on their horses.

They reached a meadow in the middle of a forest and Holly set up a blanket and picnic, several different sandwiches, fruit, vegetable, and some sweets. "I didn't know what you liked, so I asked the cook to prepare a bit of everything."

"I am not very picky, just no –" as in of cue Gail pulled away tomatoes, "I have a weird rash when I eat them."

"Whatever you want," smiled Holly and took what the sailor put away.

After their meal they just lied on the blanket side by side and watched the clouds, telling stories about what reminded them and letting their fantasy flow to never-ending possibilities. It was such a peaceful time that Gail could not believe this cursed land could provide. She sighed contently.

"Something tells me you like it here," smiled Holly.

"I cannot say I could live here, but you are definitely showing me the other side of this damned land."

"Damned?!" the brunette felt offended and confused.

"My father and brother died here during the plague stroke."

Holly reached for Gail's hand and intertwined their fingers without saying a word.

* * *

><p>The dusk was coming, Holly packed up and they returned to the stables near the mayor's house.<p>

"So, what do you think about today?"

"It was not that bad," admitted Gail contently.

"Really? I love riding, I really hoped you would like it too –"

"Alright. Yes. I had fun," Gail interrupted, rolling her eyes but still with a smile on her lips. "Thank you."

"Good."

"So, tomorrow on the ship?"

"Actually I was hoping to drag you into more sporty activities. How are you doing with archery?"

"Archery?!"

"It is not that different from guns. You have to aim and shoot the bull's-eye."

"You will be the death of me, Sage," sighed Gail dramatically. There was something about this young woman in front of her that she just could not say no.

Holly's smiled widened even more. She kissed the other woman's cheek and run into the house with a hand wave to her friend before closing the door behind her. The blonde shook her head and went to her ship. _What a weirdo. _She liked her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>thank you for reading!<em>**

_sooo... our girls are friendly and comfortable with each other enough, I believe it is time for a little drama ;)_


	7. Chapter 7 - The Theatre

**Chapter 7 - The Theatre**

For the next few days the newly found friends spent their time either on the ship or on the land, which Gail had to admit, it had its beauty. The young healer apprentice was definitely showing her some and the blonde secretly liked every minute of it. Holly managed to lure her friend into more sporty activities. In all honesty the sailor enjoyed it. She did not mind showing herself, making fool of herself, or even getting embarrassed. On the other hand Gail loved what she was taught, especially when Holly stood close to her and showed her things, mainly when it came to the archery. Gail learnt that when the brunette had glasses on, she hardly missed, on the top of that Holly with glasses got very attractive look that the sailor found _very _appealing.

It was Friday's noon and in this town they had their tradition of weekly shows. The evening before, Elaine came determined to knock some culture into her crew members. Nobody opposed, actually nobody dared, so they all got dressed formally and made themselves presentable.

The round theatre was made from stone with the stage down and the rows of seats went up as in some antique times. The old nations were clever, the sound was almost perfect. The scene not that much, but Gail hardly cared. Most of the time, her eyes were shifting to the front row of the mayor's family, to the dark locks that were loosened in gentle shiny waves.

The applause echoed the arena and people were standing, clapping and whistling. The actors happily bowed several times, saying their thank-you and bowing some more. Gail rolled her eyes, _Really? So much gratitude?!_

Before the visitors were able to get up and leave, a man from the spectators hurried up and spread his arm. "Amazing show, really very well done," he praised the actors again and turned to the audience. "If I may have a minute of your time, I would like to announce a wedding!" he proclaimed enthusiastically. "I and my beloved fiancée are going to get married, this Sunday during morning mass!"

Gail could see her friend's shoulders slump, and then she was forced to stand up and join the man on the stage. The terror flooded Gail's mind, _So this is really happening?_ Holly faked a smile. Perik kissed her hand and bowed to the audience, but no one really rejoiced. There was heard more of a polite applause than anything joyful. To Gail he appeared creepier than the night at the Ball in the dim light. "Thank you," he continued talking with a big smile on his face. "We would be delighted if you could come and witness this happy moment. Unless of course you think differently and want to fight me for this beauty's hand in marriage," he chuckled at his own joke. Gail's hands started to wander over her coat, it was the same one she wore at the Ball, so hopefully, somewhere…

She found it! Standing up she reached for Dov's broad hat and quickly she pulled her mask over and hid her hair under the borrowed/stolen garment. She was descending the stairs of the gallery in fast speed, fumbling for a piece of clothes which was definitely not necessary in summer. _Who wears gloves in their pockets during summer?! Ah, ME! _Since he said the last sentence, there was still a hope. Most likely he did not really counted on the fact, that anyone would be so brave… or foolish.

Finally she reached the podium and jumped in. She stood up, slowly and calmly she reached an admissible distance from the pair.

"You again," growled the former physician. "What do you want?"

The blonde pulled out her left leather glove and threw it at Perik's feet, without a single word.

"You must be joking," growled the man quietly. It was obvious he was holding his anger as he could.

"No," Holly sighed in terror barely audible, shaking her head, willing her friend to back off.

"I accept your challenge. Pick the glove up or admit you are scared of me," Gail said, faking the same deeper voice she used at their first meeting. She did not want to attract more attention than necessary.

"Do you have _any_ idea what I can do to you?" whispered Perik.

"Pick it up," Gail was not about to leave now. She was decided to save her friend from this creepy man.

After some more dead glares exchange, Ross bent down and picked up the fallen glove. He came closer to Gail and whispered, "When I am done with you, I will tie you to my table and do things to you, you could never imagine," he growled his threat into her ear.

"Challenge accepted!" the mayor proclaimed. He stood up, smiling he came closer to the podium but stayed under it. A relief and hope could be seen in his eyes, and a little worry about this new person fighting for his daughter. He positioned himself sideway to the scene on the stage and the audience. "Young lad, may we have your name? You seem new and we have some rules."

"I am the descendant of William and Elaine Peck. I am the citizen of this land and therefore I believe I have all the rights."

"But," the elder man looked confused, "Steven died during the plague stroke."

"Mayor," called a short woman, dressed in a white suite. "It is not well known fact, nonetheless Elaine Peck was indeed with a child when she left."

"In that case the fight may take its place." The mayor turned to the stage, "When and where?"

"Tomorrow, noon," decided Perik. "I want to get wed on Sunday."

"Deal," agreed Gail. "I choose cutting weapons."

"Deal," nodded Ross as well.

And just like that the fight of the hand in marriage of Holly Stewart was set.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for your time and still reading!<em>**


	8. Chapter 8 - Preparation

**Chapter 8 - Preparation**

Holly watched her friend bowed to her father and then leave with her crew. Ross plastered a fake smile on his face, just barely nodded his head and left, however his anger could not be unnoticed.

The young woman waited for her family to leave the theatre and go home. She was confused and her mind was in chaos. What exactly was she supposed to feel? Her friend, her new dear _friend _challenged her long time _fiancé _into a fight. On one hand Holly felt a relief that she might be freed, on the other hand, she knew what Perik was able to do and nothing could stop him when he was on a mission. He was an experienced man. Gail was still so young and green.

Holly quickly changed clothes from the formal dress into more comfortable trousers and a blouse and rushed to the port.

She reached the 15th Division and climbed up the cable ladder. Once on the deck she looked around and stopped the first person who crossed her path.

"Andy, where is Gail," she asked roughly.

Seeing how upset Holly was, the other brunette just showed her thumb behind her back. "Captain's cabin."

Holly set off quickly to the direction she was sent. With every step she was more and more disrupted. Forgetting any and every of the manners she had been taught she rushed into the room.

If the healer apprentice had the time to look around, she would notice a big wooden table placed opposite to the entrance with one majestic chair facing the door, undoubtedly a chair for Elaine. On the opposite side of the table, there was another simple small wooden chair. On the right side of the room there placed a chest of drawer made of cherry wood with beautiful carved flower ornaments.

"You are insane!" the physician yelled at the young blonde, who quickly jumped up from the chair to face the newcomer. Then Holly sent a quick look and greeting to the older woman. "Good afternoon, Superintendent." The brunette turned her attention back to her friend. "You must have lost your mind! Challenging Ross is like a death wish. Do you know what he is capable of?" Gail just shook her head but obviously Holly was in rage where she did not really care and continued her scolding. "No you don't. You don't know him like I do. He is cunning, smart and very calculated. He served his time in the royal navy, fought and WON several battles with more experienced pirates than you. And he is a _physician_! He could kill you within seconds! One strike at the right place on your body and you are dead! And do you –"

Gail took her friend's head in her hands and tapped gently their foreheads together. Surprised by this action Holly did shut up, nevertheless the blonde spoke before the other woman could continue her ramble. Gail understood that Holly and not only her, was scared. The sailor herself was scared, but she was dedicated to her promise to save her dear friend and there was no way back now. "Then I am lucky to have you."

"What can I do?" asked Holly with tears in her eyes.

"You are a physician yourself. You can teach me."

"In one afternoon?"

"I am a fast learner," smiled Gail encouragingly.

Holly sniffed and wrapped her hands around the person in front of her in a tight hug.

* * *

><p>Elaine watched the whole interaction in a deep thought. She drummed her fingers against themselves and wondered who that girl was. Except the title of mayor's daughter she also was supposed to be a very talented medicine disciple and obviously someone who truly caught Gail's attention. And this feeling seemed to be mutual.<p>

* * *

><p>One moment Gail was talking to her mother about some tips and tricks she would have to use to survive her impetuous idea of saving a friend and not get herself killed. Another moment Holly rushed into the cabin, screaming at her and now hugging her like her life depended on it. Even though that was not the way Gail usually communicated, she returned the gesture warmly.<p>

"The sooner we start Gail's training the better chance to survive she has," Elaine said interrupting their moment. She stood up and beckoned them to leave the room.

The blonde took her friend's hand any led her up to the deck.

"So," Gail looked around, "how do you plan to teach me how not to get myself killed from the medical point of view?"

"I could name you the parts, but I guess it would be better to show you."

"So we need a dummy."

"Better somebody alive, so they can move."

"Dov would be great."

"Nah, he is petite. We need someone with a body build similar to Ross."

"HOLLY!" called someone from the port. Both girls rushed to the wooden railing and looked down.

"Chris?"

"Yeah," nodded the farm boy. "I promised the mayor to find you and make sure you are alright."

"Actually I could really use your help. Come up," replied Holly with a wide smile. Gail raised her eyebrows in question. "Tall, muscled and good with a sword. Not great like Ross but Chris will do just fine."

They dressed Chris in a protection chest plate and a helmet and Holly used coal to mark sensitive spots on the guy's armour. She also marked Gail's places to protect. Under Elaine's command, Sam and Oliver showed them several new strikes for effective offence and defence as well. Chris had the advantage of height and muscle build. Gail on the other hand had to rely on her speed, agility and dexterity to hit fast and aim precisely.

It was hot summer, they were dressed in heavy armour and training for hours. However Elaine had no mercy with them. The weaker they got, the harder they had to train, the more complicated moves they had to perform.

It was not until late night, they all were allowed to eat, clean up and finally rest.

"Holly," Gail spoke up quietly. "Could you… would you stay with me tonight?"

"I really should go back. My parents are surly worried," the brunette said in an apologetic voice.

"Oh, okay. Well, if I d– … I mean, if I don't stand a chance tomorrow, I want you to know that you are an amazing person and thank you for everything. I really enjoyed spending time with you."

"Don't, Gail, just don't. You will survive. You have to. You cannot let your mother sail alone."

"I am pretty sure she would be just fine on her own."

"No, she wouldn't. She loves you. She has a really weird way to show it, but she does. Also I cannot lose you or know that I was the cause of your death, so please, survive for our sake and sanity."

Gail offered a small smile which Holly returned and they parted their ways.

A particularly long night was waiting for them all. A night full of anxiety and restless sleep filled with thoughts of 'what if' scenarios.

* * *

><p><em><strong>thank you :)<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9 - The Fight

**Chapter 9 - The Fight**

With a heavy sight, Gail looked into the mirror with a critical eye. If she was supposed to die, she would prefer it to happen in her favourite clothes, so she dressed tight leather pants, button down shirt in the colour of deep sea and of course her coat and faithful sabre could not be left forgotten.

Last night Gail was seriously thinking about kidnapping Holly for real. She would not have to fight a madman and her friend would be free. It would be a win-win situation.

If it was not for her mother and her righteousness. Gail could think of all the arguments her mother would give her and what would her father say. He was the defender of rights and justice. He stood by his word till the end. So did Elaine. They must be very much alike, her mother was just more loud and dominant about it. Actually Gail could not remember seeing her mother ever with any special man. All she talked about was William Peck and what a good person he was.

Gail looked herself in the eyes, staring at them and counted her chances. Then her look fell on the ring on a golden necklace around her neck. She grabbed it and held it in her palm sending a silent pray. The sailor girl was never very religious. Since no one could explain why the God let her father and brother die, actually the whole village was devastated and all people said was that it was God's will and it was for the greater good. That was not enough for Gail. She saw nothing good in that action, just death, sorrow and misery. However she was always told to have faith in a god and during their travels, Gail found a god to believe in. A god who never let her down whenever there was a storm coming or a battle. She was born in his kingdom so it only made sense.

"Uncle Poseidon, stay by my side like you did the first battle I fought. Let me see your endless realm with my best friend. ευχαριστώ." After adjusting her hat and pulling over the mask, Gail left her cabin, hoping it was not for the last time.

* * *

><p>The fight was held in the theatre so everyone could see it. The mayor's family sat in the first row in the middle. Holly was dressed in a navy blue short-sleeved dress with a big hat and a fan in front of her. She sent her friend an encouraging smile, nevertheless she herself needed a little courage as well. Gail's comrades were placed higher in the rows but still with a good view at the podium. Her mother stood under the stage just in case.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the mayor not very enthusiastically. "We gathered here today to watch the fight for the hand in marriage of my daughter Holly. On the left is our well known former physician, now farmer, Ross Perik. On the right is the challenger…" the mayor paused waiting for a clue of the first name of the descendent of Peck dynasty. The audience was silent. At that moment Gail wondered how many people actually knew who she really was. "… the challenger, young Peck. This fight lasts until one of you is defeated, that does _NOT_ mean dead," he emphasised the negative looking straight at Ross. "Get ready."

Gail turned to face her opponent, signing her sabre up, in front of her face and then back down. Perik just smirked and lift his one and a half handed sword by one hand, pointing at her. "This is your last chance to run, Kid. Think about it well." Gail stood silence, waiting for the signal to start.

* * *

><p>"May the fight begin," said Mayor Stewart with a sigh. He so much did not want to watch such a young person die. The lad did not deserve to cross the path between the worlds yet and definitely not by the hand of a cruel man like Ross.<p>

He noticed his daughter jumped at the sound of rattle as the weapons met for the first time. He caught her hand and squeezed it. The mayor noticed the change in Holly in the past week. She was more smiley and carefree. For sure her new friend had something to do with this, even though he was sure he saw a blond girl. Maybe it was this lad's close friend and they all played together.

Mayor Stewart did not know much about this young Peck, but if he was half the man as Bill was, he was more than willing to let him marry his daughter.

"I promise I won't let the lad be killed," he whispered to Holly.

"What?" she looked at him confused.

"The Peck descendent, what is his name anyway?"

"_Gail_," the brunette responded briskly.

"What a funny name for a boy. However I heard weirder," he smiled, trying to lighten the mood a little, but Holly looked at him with a frown. "Darling, I won't let Ross kill him, I promise."

* * *

><p>Another heavy rattle was heard, so Holly turned her attention back to the stage, just when she saw Gail leap back. So far she did well. The blonde really was a fast learner. She protected all the places Holly showed her as the weak spots. She was easy on her feet, sabre in front of her to protect her torso and she was very careful of her head and neck.<p>

Gail was breathing heavily while it seemed that Ross just had a warm up round.

She knew her father's words were supposed to make her feel better, nevertheless they did the contrary. No matter how much she wanted to believe in Gail, she also knew Ross too well. He would torture Gail till the end and let her die in pain.

* * *

><p>Gail was leaning against her knees taking a few deep breaths. Maybe she should have chosen guns after all. By now this charade would be over and Perik dead. And maybe she would be as well. <em>Alright, no I should not. Back to the battle.<em>

With a grand force, Ross attacked his opponent's left side right under the ribcage. Gail posed her sabre just in time to hit the blade against blade and a few sparks were emitted. The younger fighter did not get cut but the force threw her off her feet and another attacked followed. Lying on the ground, the sailor moved her head in time and caught the man's wrist holding him on the place for a second longer to be able to use her legs and throw him over her head. Quickly she stood up and noticed as Ross got red-faced from the anger. It was good because he was more likely to make a mistake. On the other hand he might overpower her and cut her into pieces. Gail really hoped he would make a mistake sooner than crush her like a cockroach.

And the strength came in full force. Hit from the above. From the left, and immediately from the right. And the same set of combos again. And again.

Gail had hard time to catch a breath between the hits. Holly was right about Perik being an experienced fighter. And a strong one.

The blonde needed at least a little time to recollect herself. She could not fight with her muscles against a skilled opponent like this one. She had to use her brain. And fast.

Hits were coming from all sides. Left, right, above and one attack on her legs, which fortunately Gail dodged by jumping high and as her rival was bent forward, she hit him with the handle into his nape.

What she did not expect was his one handed attack while she was still in the air. He hit her into her left arm sending her flying down with a deep cut. Gail yelped in pain and everyone was on their feet.

Actually the stand-up had two causes. Maybe, hopefully some of the onlookers were emphatic enough to recognise Gail's pain, but the other reason was that Gail's hat flew away and her long hair spread down on her shoulders. _Yuuup, I am a girl_.

"You scurvy female dog," cursed Perik.

The mayor was reaching the podium to interfere.

No matter her gender, the fight must go on. Gail refused give a reason to anyone to interrupted the battle just because she might be weaker than her male opponent. She absolutely must stand up. The mask was thrown away, it was no use now and the blonde was determinate to continue.

The arm hurt very much, but Gail was not dying yet, she could not give up because of a gush on her left arm. She was still able to fight, she had to. Shaking, she stood up, breathing heavily with a bleeding arm which was getting number with every passing second.

"Give up!" ordered Ross who was now also gasping for air.

His answer was an attack on his legs and immediate attack on his right side and one from above. Another hit came to his left, but instead of the following another one from the right, Gail attacked from above.

_Yay, shoulder hit!_ Gail rejoiced internally. However her joy was surpassed with the need to defend herself as Perik attacked. _Is he getting stronger or am I getting weaker? _ And Gail was lying on the ground again as he kicked her into her abdomen. The sailor coughed.

She cursed and slowly stood up, breathing heavily.

Perik charged forward. The woman jumped away to the left and swishing her sabre the same way as he used on her while he hit her arm. She was successful and gushed his back. He cried, turned around and charged again. Moving his sword to all directions, he finally aimed for Gail's stomach again.

It was a close one. The blonde could feel the tip graze her skin, but more importantly… she looked down at her ripped blouse. "Hey! It's my favourite shirt!" she yelled and attacked.

Persistently she changed directions from left to right several time. After a few moments, she attacked from above. As he raised his hands to defend himself, Gail kicked him hard into the stomach. He bent and another kick followed with her knee into his face, breaking his nose. Gail knew she was getting weaker and had to end that charade soon, so she gave him no time to recover and again attacked his abdomen. Then she used her sabre to cut into his knees. She hit calves, fortunately it tripped him down on his back anyway. She stamped forcefully on his right hand, surely breaking a finger or two, which made him lose the grip on his sword. The blonde kicked it away and made a step back to the level of his tights. She had cut his legs, she calculated he would not be able to use them much so she kept safe distance from his hands that could grab her own legs and send her down. Still not leaving her eyes from her opponent, she was pointing her sabre on his body where the heart was placed, to make sure to pierce the tip through him if he moved until the end was announced.

The mayor counted till ten.

Those were the longest ten seconds in Gail's and most probably everybody's life.

"Gail Peck, you won the fight," finally the elder man announced and a grand erupt of cheers echoed.

It took another five seconds for Gail herself to realised what that all meant. She was breathing heavily and needed more oxygen for her brain. Slowly it did sink into her brain and a smile spread across her face. She turned to her mother who gave her a respectful nod and for the first time in her life, the girl could see the pride in Elaine's eyes. Finally she did something right.

Her look shifted to Holly who was jumping in happiness, hugging her mother. All the proverbial weight was lifted from her shoulder. Gail stuck out her chest and stepped over the loser to her now free friend.

Within a second Holly's expression changed from happy to terrified and the next moment a shot was heard.

The world moved slowly for Gail. What happened in a minute in reality, it appeared like an hour for her. She turned to look down at her defeated opponent and saw a smoking gun in his left hand. Then she looked at herself and noticed a bloody spot on her right tight, which was getting bigger and bigger. _What did Holly say about femoral artery? So much blood!_ He leg gave up and Gail felt her body falling down while the leftover of her anger made her swish the sabre one last time. As she fell down, the sabre ran through the cervical spine of her rival.

Their bloods were mixing on the stage. The show was over.

* * *

><p><strong><em>thank you for reading!<em>**


	10. Chapter 10 - Recovery

**Thank you very VERY much for your reviews. You made my Christmas really merry, you boosted my ego and writing spirit. In the last chapter I finally managed to evoke strong emotions in you and that is, I believe, for what every writer should aim.**

**From "**_**THAT's how you leave it?!**_**" and "_Oh come on_" to "_So, I was all super "Yay!", but then I went to "oh shit"..._" and that you liked the chapter and looking forward to read more... awesome, I really love that you like reading my stuff, thank you very much! *****hugs***

**now, I am about to stir the drama for a little bit more**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - Recovery<strong>

Who said that dying was peaceful, lied. He was a total liar, trying to make himself feel better. Dying was not peaceful at all. Gail was slowly waking up from… she did not even know, her eyes were closed until she opened them and saw nothing. It was completely black around her. _Is this heaven or hell?_ She wondered and closed her eyes again. At the end she decided it must be hell, because her arm and leg hurt like one… two actually. She tried her fingers and they moved, so her arm was still on place, her leg on the other hand, she felt not. Sliding down with her uninjured right hand, she made sure her leg was not cut off. It could not be, because otherwise there would be nothing to hurt… _right?_ She let her head drop back on something like a pillow and groaned.

"Gail!" someone said in a quiet yelp. "You are awake! Are you awake? How do you feel?"

"Hey, I know that voice," noted the blonde groggily.

"I _hope_ you do," chuckled the other person.

"But what are you doing here? You should be alive and free. Or am I stuck between realms?"

"Honey, you are very much alive," said Holly in such a gentle voice that caused butterflies flutter in the blonde's stomach.

"Why is it so dark?"

"I placed a mask over your eyes so the sun would not be so bright for you and you could rest. But it's setting down anyway. Do you want me to take it off?"

"Sleepy," Gail murmured, and she was losing her consciousness. The last thing she felt was Holly's hand on her head stroking it gently. She might actually purr at the touch before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Gail was browsing a strange house. She had no idea what she was doing there, the only thing she knew was that she was supposed to find something. Like a cat she moved around, trying to do as less noise as possible. She noticed a door leading down to a cellar, so she opened it carefully and revealed steps. She pulled her torched ahead as far as she could and made a few steps down. She saw a table and somebody tied to it…<p>

* * *

><p>"HOLLY!" Gail screamed sitting straight.<p>

With a jerk Holly woke up and rushed closer to her friend. "I'm here," she said tenderly, one hand placing over Gail's and the other helped to take off the sleeping mask. "Hi," she smiled, looking into those light blue eyes filled with fear, which was slowly replaced with relief.

"Hey," the blonde returned the smile. "Are you alright? You aren't hurt, are you? He didn't touch you, did he?"

"No one touched me, Honey, I am fine. What about you?"

It took Gail a moment to realise what was happening around her and what meant Holly's question about her own health. She was so scared she felt nothing until the physician reminded her of her injuries. "I don't know. Nothing and everything, I guess." She looked, really looked, at her and grinned. "You are free."

"And you are alive."

"You can be with whoever you want now. You can do whatever you like."

"Yeah, right," Holly chuckled sarcastically. "Like you would let me."

Gail grabbed the brunette's head into her hands and looked into the chocolate coloured eyes, "Whoever and whatever makes you happy."

"Despite us being married?"

"Married? Nah, I fought for your freedom."

"You fought for my hand in marriage. You know what that means, right?" Holly tilted her head and frowned.

"Yup, to free you from a marriage with a madman. So go and be free. I'm going to sleep." When her head hit the pillow, Gail was fast asleep.

"You obviously have no idea what that means, Pirate," murmured Holly more to herself than anyone particular.

* * *

><p>When Gail woke up again, she heard voices around her. Familiar voices whispering. She opened her eyes to see the morning sun piercing into the room. It looked like a hospital suite with many beds along the walls, a wardrobe and a table with a chair for the physician. That place was empty now. The physician, who was most likely a short lady in a white coat, was talking to her mother. Gail's comrades were in a crowd together and Holly… <em>Where is she?<em>

The said woman entered the room with her parents behind. Seeing the patient, she smiled and headed straight to the bed. "Hey, there," she greeted gently, stroking the blond mane. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone shot me."

Now the rest of the visitors turned around to see Gail awake. Cheers and good work appreciation were told her way. Even some excited wedding remarks come from Traci and Andy.

"Get well so you can get wed," smiled Andy supportively.

"No, wait, I am not getting wed," opposed Gail, sitting straight. "I fought for Holly's freedom, tying her to me would not be giving her freedom."

"But you fought for her hand in marriage," noted the mayor with a frown.

"Yes, that was the challenge." Gail felt like she could not express her point enough, she looked around if at least someone understood her, but all looks were either confused or frowned, or both.

"Is it because you are both women?" asked the mayor again trying to understand why someone fought for the hand in marriage and then refused to get wed.

"No, but Holly is my friend, I cannot marry her." Why no one wanted to see Gail's point of view? She tried a bit different approach. "Holly was scared of Perik, I tried to help. But I cannot marry my best friend because of a stupid challenge by a man who is no more. I never had any intention of marrying Holly." She smiled at her friend but the brunette was frowned and slowly pulled away.

"Then why did you fought for her _hand in marriage_?" asked Mrs. Stewart.

Gail took a deep breath in. _Are they all deft or stupid?_ And let the breath out. "Because that was the only way to get Holly away from that guy. I could have abducted her, but my own mother herself would hand me to justice."

"Am I not good enough for you?" asked Holly in a shaky voice.

"No," Gail shot back briskly. Actually she believed no one would be good enough for this unique person she was lucky to call friend. Obviously her answer was taken the wrong way.

"If I am not good enough for you," the brunette's hands clenched and it seemed she was fighting the tears. "You should have not interfered at all at the first place!" With a sniff she ran away, slamming the door behind her.

"Holly –!"

"So, you are returning Holly to us," said Mr Stewart. It was more of a statement than question.

Gail shifted her look from the closed door to the elder pair in front of her. "I wanted to ask her to travel with us for a while, but she seems upset."

"And you wonder when you have just retuned her back to her parents?" snorted Dov.

"If she doesn't want to go, please be good to her," Gail said to the Stewarts, still surprised and confused. "May she do what she loves."

"If you are not marrying Holly, you Gail Peck, would be preferred to stay away from this town." The mayor's face looked like made of stone without a single emotion now. "Superintendent, I am very sorry to say this, but for future reference, choose another port. Farewell." He kissed the woman's back of hand.

"I understand. Farewell, Mayor." Elaine watched the elder couple leave the room. Then she let go of her always put together mask and her clear eyes were in flames of anger. "Leave us alone," she ordered her crew members. Everyone scattered away, expecting a hurricane Elaine coming. "One moment, I was proud at you, Gail," said her mother in a voice just so low before screaming but even more dangerous. "I thought you lived up to what I expected of you. The next moment you do the _worst_ thing you could have _ever_ done to another person. You were never friendly but this is the _lowest_ you could do. _EVER!_ And get us abandoned from our homeland. This is _NOT_ how I raised you!" Elaine stormed out of the room and if Holly slammed the door, the Superintendent almost shook it out of its hinges.

Gail pouted. She saved Holly from a terrible marriage and this was her reward. Holly cried, her mother shouted, the mayor abandoned them and her comrades gave her disapproving looks. _This land is cursed indeed._

Sighing she pouted even more and crossed her arms on her chest. Which was not such a good idea since her left arm had a deep cut. She hissed in pain.

The healer was right by her side. "Let me have a look at it," she said and gently undid the bandage around the blonde's arms.

"Will it hurt?"

The healer chuckled. "I will not cause you unnecessary pain."

"But you want to."

"Young people do many mistakes. Let's just hope they realise it sooner than it is beyond repair."

"You are Holly's supervisor, isn't it right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Will you also take care of her? She is going to be an amazing healer just like she is an amazing person."

"You obviously adore her." Gail blushed deep red and her eyes looked down on the finger of her other hand. Suddenly they became very interesting. "Why do you refuse to marry her? Because, believe me, with the verve she was trying to fix your leg… wow, she did almost the impossible. You were bleeding heavily and now, look at you! Safe and sound and still with the leg on its place. You must be very special to her."

"She deserves to marry somebody she loves, not a friend who is barely a marriage material."

The physician raised her eyebrows at the statement but commented nothing. Instead she stood up to fetch for a bottle of green-brownish liquid. "Here. This is an extract from herbs. It will help with your injuries. Apply it on your wounds when you are changing the bandages."

"Thank you… Sorry, what is your name?"

"Martha," the physician extended her hand to shake. "Martha Seagull."

"I am Gail, but you probably know that."

"Indeed I do," she smiled. "Come on, let me help you up." She reached for a long cane. "Take it to ease the weight on your right leg."

Gail took the supporter into her right hand and the other arm wrapped around the smaller woman. With Martha's help, she limped to the door. There was Sam already waiting with a wheelbarrow.

"Your carriage is prepared, my Warrior," he proclaimed sumptuously. Gail smiled relieved. Sam never held anyone's mistakes against them. She was actually happy to see him. He took the bottle with herb extract and shook the healer's hand. "Thanks, Doc. It was great to see you again."

"You too, Sammy. Take care."

They waved the last goodbyes and Sam rolled the patient down the port.

"Thank you, Sam," said Gail leaning back and closing her eyes.

"Not at all. Just so you know, as your trainer I am proud of you. You fought amazingly well."

"You and Ollie thought me well."

"GAIL PECK!" yelled someone from above them. They turned their heads to see Chris marching to them down from a small hill. When he reached them, he stood in front of the blonde and placed each hand on either side of the wheelbarrow, their faces were merely inches apart. "_Don't_ you dare to set a foot on this land ever again," he growled. "For what you did to Holly, I promise to cut them both off." He straightened up, nodded to Sam and left.

"And I considered him as a sweet guy," noted Sam.

"Yeah, unless he is on business of protecting Holly."

"Come on, let's take you home."

Home, sea was Gail's home. The water of endless possibilities and wonders.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hm, social faux pas... one person is trying to do everything they could to please the others but at the end they turn out as the worst... it sucks :S<strong>_

_(if somebody did not get the mentioned social awkwardness, next chapter ;) )_

_**thank you for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Realisation

**I love your comments ^^**

**I wish I could comment on them in the thread of reviews.**

**Yup guys, _seriously!_ I made a little twist, it appeared to me that it would be too easy and cheesy in case of "win the fight, get the girl" :P**

**Guest, about the kiss question... the story is marked as "romance", we all know how grand romance ends, right? ;)**

**Oceanchic13, time jump in years, interesting idea, but I agree with Lea, I would marry Holly despite her being put in shame or not, I guess we are not the only two :)**

**Guest, misunderstanding good intentions, it is sad, and it sucks, Gail happens to be one of those people who are misunderstood often, but it makes her a really interesting character and the more she deserves happy ending :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 - Realisation<strong>

Three days. That long the members of 15th Division were away from the incident. Three days ago they said goodbye to Frank and Noelle who decided to raise their child on the land, which most of them used to call home. Three days. And still everybody avoided Gail's cabin like she had a plague.

She could care less if at least somebody explained to her, what she had done wrong, because in her book, she had done everything right. After Dov almost threw her breakfast at her, instead of placing it beside her on a table and Andy was anxious every time she brought Gail the meal, the blonde decided it would be easier to pretend to be asleep and not to talk to anyone. Why would she if they did not want to talk to her?

The door squeaked open and small fast footsteps echoed the room. Then someone leant against the side of her sleeping net and Gail had to react fast to steady the balance. She opened her eyes and looked around to see a very smiling boy. "Hi."

"Leo," she returned the smile and pulled him up to her into the net carefully not to get turned around.

"Mum says you are sick and I not bother you, but I not see you three days, I wanted see if you are alive."

Gail chuckled at the sweetness of this child. "Thank you, little man. I am much better now. Do you want to see the scar?"

"Yaaay," the boy rejoiced, clapping his hands.

Gail pulled up her sleeve, revealing a red gush on her arm. The cut was caused by a sharp blade, so it was clean and healed fast without problems. The herb extract definitely helped as well.

"Did it hurt?"

Gail looked straight into his eyes and debated if to tell the truth or play it cool. "Yes," she said at the end. "Do not get into fights."

"But I want to be like you and you are brave and win."

For the first time in a long time Gail laughed heartily and petted his head. "We will see, Kid."

"Leo?" It was Traci looking for her son.

"With Gail!" called the boy excited.

For a moment the blonde was scared that Traci would rush the boy away from her presence. She hugged him, praying for having at least this little guy's presence in her life. The mother knocked on the door and slowly opened it. "Oh. Well, half an hour and then you are off to bed."

"Okay."

Gail let go a deep breath and smiled at her companion. They chatted some more until Traci returned and sent Leo to bed.

"Thank you," called Gail before the other woman was able to close the door.

"For what?"

"For letting Leo stay with me. I could really use a company of some other living soul."

"You were always good to him, which cannot be said about Holly. We were looking forward to have her here and Dov cleaned his wardrobe to make space for Chris."

"But what was so wrong? I fought for her, I won."

"You returned her to her parents."

"So? She is now free and can do whatever she likes."

Traci measured her comrade with a pensive look. She leant against the handle of the door, studying the blonde for a few more seconds. "You really don't know?"

"What?!" Gail was at the edge of her nerves. Why nobody told her anything?

"The courtesy. Asking for the hand in marriage, returning the bride, wedding stuff. Where were you when Oliver gave us the lesson about this?"

"He did?" wondered the injured sailor sitting straight to ease her leg in a different position.

"For three hours."

Gail stared ahead at the wooden wall. She never liked the courses the Superintended made them all attend. Life on the sea was supposed to be fun and free without any obligation. However her mother made sure the crew of 15th Division was not consist of wild sea dogs but educated people. Every day on the sea, the rookies had an educational morning and in the afternoon they trained with weapons or hand and feet combats. The only free days were those spent on the land.

And yet Gail could not remember _the one_ lesson that could prevent her world to be turned upside down. _It must have been after Nick took off,_ she thought, because that time she did not care about the world around. _Damn you, Nicholas._

* * *

><p>In the evening she changed her bandages and checked the injuries. They did not look good at all, but they were not extra red or heating so it seemed they were healing alright. Gail applied some of the herbal extract and placed over clean bandages. <em>Holly would surly make it better.<em> The girl sighed, she missed her friend so much.

"Knock, knock," Oliver called from the door with a tray in his hands. "Some food for my petulant Peck."

"Thanks." She took the tray over and bit into a slice of bread, leaving the soup intact.

"Which reminds me… I have not seen the petulance for a week until recently," he made a pause and Gail glared at him. "So, I have to wonder why anyone would throw away the source of happiness and accept the petulance back."

"Oliver, just get to the point," she moaned bored between bites.

"There are stories going around and I don't want to believe them," he made another pause, this time Gail continued chewing her supper. "Then Traci came to me that you probably missed a lesson from Courtesy and it led to a great misunderstanding, now _that_ I want to believe." He sat back on a chair by the door, folded his arms on his chest, and leant in to get comfortable. "Tell me what happened at the hospital."

"I refused to marry my friend."

"Even though you fought for her _hand in marriage_?"

"What does it mean exactly?" she demanded the answer, because it was obvious that there was the rub.

"Frankly quite literally what it says. You are supposed to marry that person."

"And if there is a fight?"

"Then the winner is obliged to marry the bride."

"Obliged?"

"Yes. If they refused then it means the bride is not good enough for them and they return her to the parents, which is a very humiliating act that puts in shame not only the bride but also her family."

"But I wanted to help Holly," the blonde almost whined. _Now_ she could understand what her action meant for a public figure like the mayor and especially for Holly who did everything for the goodness of her parents and not to give anyone a reason to put a shame on them.

"You should have challenged Ross for Holly's freedom rather than her hand in marriage in front of the whole town," he stood up heavily. "But we cannot do anything with it now. If we were able to change our past, there would be a whole different world."

"Holly is my friend."

"Friend or lover, it does not really matter. You fought for her hand in marriage, you were supposed to marry her."

"I wanted to give her freedom so she could be with whomever she wanted and did whatever made her happy."

"Instead you gave her a sign of 'not worthy the marriage'. With that she will never be able to get married and most probably not ever gain the trust of the citizens in her abilities as a physician."

"How can I fix it?" asked Gail briskly.

Oliver shrugged and threw his hands in the air. "Marry her." And he left the cabin.

The young sailor groaned. _Fat chance._ They were abandoned from the town.

She lied back, staring into the ceiling. _What now? Holly deserves to know it was not her fault._

She groaned again, closing her eyes. _Think, brain, think, think, think! We need someone with connections to get into the port!_

She sat up straight like a lightning ball would hit her. "SUPERINTENDENT MOOOOM!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>thank you for reading!<em>**


	12. Chapter 12 - The End of the Beginning

**Chapter 12 - The End of the Beginning**

Holly sat in the front row at the morning mass. She could feel the looks of the town folks and whispers behind her back. She hung her head staring at her hands on her lap. One week. One week ago turned her world upside down. One week ago she was supposed to marry her long term fiancé. It would be a marriage full of fear and disgust, but it would be her own. No one would look down at _her_ as some rabble, no one would know. She would act as the happy wife and make her parents proud. Eight days ago she got a chance to live another life if her friend would win a fight. She did. But the day after she was humiliated like never before by the very same person she considered a friend. Humiliated, put in shame and people pointing their fingers at her, who was returned to her parents instead of getting married.

At that moment Holly would even prefer the arranged marriage to this. She marvelled her parents did not kick her out of their home. She ashamed them as well, especially her father, the mayor of the town.

The young woman felt tears leaving her eyes and dropping down on her hands. The life gave her a hard lesson.

An arm was wrapped around her shoulder in a comforting gesture. She knew it was Chris, the only person she could ever call a true friend. Next to him sat his mother, Tina, who served as a maid for the Stewarts family. Holly had no idea what that woman thought about her, however the maid had not changed her behaviour towards the young mistress.

Holly did not perceive much of the mass, she was looking forward to the end of it and go home, curl back into her bed, and keep everyone away from her. Maybe she could hide in the morgue. Martha was a surprisingly quiet companion when needed.

"Let's pay a minute of silence to honour the dead's," said the pastor. A complete silence fell in the church.

Almost complete.

"HOLLY!" somebody yelled from the outside. The brunette shook her head to dismiss her thoughts. _It cannot be…_ "HOLLY!" that somebody shouted again. "Damn this freaking leg. HOLLY!"

Instead of silence, whispers filled the room as everyone was wondering what was happening outside.

"I'm going to seriously maim her," murmured Chris.

Desperately trying to ignore the disturbance, the pastor continued and gave them the final blessing. Immediately Chris stood up and marched out. Holly stayed sitting still. She was going crazy. She must have. She could not hear… no, no, no.

* * *

><p>With the last strength Gail climbed the hill. <em>Why must churches be always at the highest place? Not like it ever helped to be close to heaven, <em>she thought sarcastically and continued crawling. He leg hurt. It was itchy and numb and hurt so much! She sat down into the muddy ground, pouted and whined. "Holly!"

"What the –" Chris held himself not to curse when he had just left the church, "what do you want here!"

Gail looked up. "Hey, you are not Holly." Shakily she stood up, shifting her weight on the healthy leg.

"Like I would ever let you get close to her again," he growled and shoved her roughly. The blonde ended in the mud again. The place was getting crowded as people were leaving the church and stood around watching the scene in front of them.

"I want to speak with Holly," said Gail and folded her arms on her chest like a sulking child.

The farm boy pulled out a sword and pointed under the blonde's chin. "Get away from here, Pirate. Far away from here."

"Chris!" Holly yelled, warning her friend. She made long steps to reach them fast and hopefully end this show before unnecessary death would be caused.

"Holly!" rejoiced the sailor. Her eyes lit up happily and she toddled to the brunette. She _tried_ to toddle but her leg gave up its strength. "Dammit, ouch, ouch, ouch." She had tears if pain in her eyes, however she was determinate to set things right. Gail lied down in the mud and crawled to the woman she considered best friend.

"Gail?" She heard her name from behind her. Without the need of turning around, she knew it was her comrades. She might run away the minute they stopped at the port and let her mother to short out the permission to park, but because of her handicap her mates would catch her sooner or later. Since it was Sunday morning it was not that hard to guess where everybody would go. Finally Gail reached her beloved person.

Holly squatted down, imaginary angry steam rising from her ears. "What do you want here?" she asked in quiet yet dangerous voice.

The pirate girl pulled up on her forearms, watching the beautiful tanned face. "I was stupid. Marry me," she said in a soft voice.

SLAP!

* * *

><p>The mayor watched the whole scene in front of him. His wife poked him in his ribs to do something, but he stood still. The pirate deserved to be slapped. Most probably he would not interfere even if Chris decided to use his sword.<p>

Whoever played with his little girl's heart deserved to be punish. He himself would love to hang that cheeky pirate dog.

* * *

><p><em>Just great, <em>sighed the blonde. Her arm was cut, her leg shot and now her face was hurting as well. Gail opened her mouth wide to check her jaw joints. The physician had more strength than expected.

"Don't you ever dare to make fun of me!" shouted Holly. She turned around and was about to marched away when Gail quickly hugged her leg.

"No, wait. Let me explain."

"Let me go," growled the brunette, sending daggers from her eyes to the person below her.

"No."

"Let me go," she repeated. "Leave this town and never come back again."

"I really want to explain myself." She tripped Holly's legs so the healer ended on the muddy ground as well, lying on her back. Gail crawled up, placed each arm on either side on the level of Holly's chest. "Okay, now you have to listen. I was –" She was pulled back by using the collar of her coat.

"That was enough, you bloody Pirate," said Chris angrily and dragged her away from his friend.

"No, Chris. Stop it," she cried. Without any progress Gail decided for more dramatic measure. She screamed the way even banshee would be ashamed. Everyone cringe at the high pitched voice she was able to provide. At least the farm boy let her go. The sailor steadied herself on one foot. "Good. Now please Holly, let me explain." Long time ago the blonde learnt the importance of look, so she caught the brown eyes in her own clear blue ones and did not let go. "You do not deserve to be put in shame. I do! I didn't pay attention during one of those long boring lessons about curtesy and I screw you over. It was my fault, but believe me it was unintentional. You are beautiful, you are interesting, you are smart, you are weird and I like you. Everybody would be incredibly lucky and proud to be called your spouse. I am really sorry I messed it all up. Just give me a chance to make it up to you. Please."

Chris looked at his childhood friend. He was very aware of the true feelings the young healer harboured for this pirate. He knew them better than Holly herself.

The said woman clenched her hands. She was breathing heavily, ready to charge and kill. She charged forward indeed, fortunately instead of killing she chose to shove the blonde who ended on her butt for the third time within ten minutes. She was almost immediately raised up on her feet by Holly who caught the front of her coat and pulled her into a warm hug. "You silly, silly Pirate," sniffed the physician.

"I am sorry for being stupid."

"I am sorry for the slap."

Gail chuckled. "I deserved it." She pushed away and scrabbled around under her shirt. She reached for her necklace and took it off over her head. She untangled the ring and held it between her thumb and forefinger. "So my friend, you and me, living disgustingly happily ever after?"

Holly tilted her head. "Gail, this better should not be your former engagement ring."

The blonde giggled. "No. Nicholas didn't have enough decency to purchase one. This ring is the talisman from my very first fought and won battle. It was against corrupted sailors in Pacific. Erm, anyway…" she offered the jewellery to Holly, waiting for her final decision.

Slowly Holly reached for it and placed it onto her shaky ring finger. Traci and Andy whistled and rejoiced. Dov let out a relieved yes. Chris stood there, watching his friend's happiness and all anger vaporised from his body. The town citizens where whispering and most probably deducting more gossips.

* * *

><p>"Mr Mayor," said a man from behind the leader of the town. The man turned around to see the pastor. "I am afraid I am not able to provide a mass of holy matrimony for two females which one of them is erm… let's say… godless."<p>

"Oi!" Gail called, pointing her finger at the pastor. "Just because I don't believe in your god does not mean Poseidon doesn't exist. At least _he_ didn't kill my family!"

"Gail," Holly scolded her… well, fiancée.

The white haired older man straightened up and stuck up his chest. "Mr Mayor, I refuse to provide such a holy act for this… impious woman."

The blonde stuck out her tongue at him, immediately Holly slapped her shoulder. "Stop it or we will not be able to get married."

Gail grinned slyly. "Get ready and be at the ship by six." She turned around to look down from the hill and sighed. It seemed it was much easier to climb up than down. With the help of one of her friends, she bravely set off the way down from the hill.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked the mayor. "If you plan to leave my daughter again then help me God –"

"Mr Mayor," spoke a skinny looking boy, one of the sailors. "As the captain of 15th Division, Superintendent Peck is allowed to wed people despite their genders or beliefs." The last part belonged to the old pastor who only winced at the accusation but did not move.

* * *

><p>All the way down to the ship the girls talked about everything that needed to be prepared for the wedding. At the end, Gail rolled her eyes and gave them the roles of bride's maids.<p>

She really needed a quiet moment without all the squealing and screaming. Once Gail was back in her cabin, she stripped the muddy clothes and lied into her sleeping net to have a rest. She felt very tired, but happy as well. With a smile on her face, she closed her eyes, remembering the excited expression on Holly's face and the possibility of having this unique person by her side made Gail grin like a little girl.

A knock on the door woke her up.

"Hey, Sleepyhead," smiled Traci, "it is time to get up and dress up."

The blonde checked the clock and noticed it was three hours later. She looked at her comrade and noticed the garment hanging over her hand. "White dress?" she frown.

"It is a wedding dress for you wedding. They are white."

"Traci, I can be mean and rude and cold but I am not a hypocrite. White is the colour of virgins."

"No one really cares these days."

"I do! I am not going to lie to Holly the first day of our marriage."

"Really Gail?"

"Really Traci?"

The dark skinned woman rolled her eyes and retreated from the room. "Alright, I will find you something else, meantime go get cleaned up. Andy prepared a bath for you."

Gail got up from the sleeping net and went to the bathing room. Indeed Andy had already prepared a bath for her and the smell of lavender filled her nostrils. With her friends help, the blonde managed to get into the tub. She moaned at the pleasure of warm water on her body and her muscles immediately relaxed. "That is gooood," she purred.

"So, do you want me to wash your back or hair or something?" asked Andy shuffling around.

"I am good," Gail let her head bent back and closed her eyes.

The brunette pulled a stool close to the tub and smiled at her childhood friend. "You know, after Nick left, I never thought I would see you happy about a wedding, least see you _getting_ married."

"You have so much faith in me, Andrea," said the blonde cynically.

"Ew," cringed the other woman at her full name.

Gail chuckled and looked at her companion. "I can still remember when your father dressed you up as a boy Andy and begged my mother to accept you into apprenticeship."

"It seems like forever."

"Fifteen years," Gail closed her eyes and relaxed again. "Oh and do you remember when we found Dov as a kid, crouching by our ship?"

"Yeah. Hey, maybe we should write a diary – Rookies of the 15th Division, or Rookie Blue… you know, blue as sailors' colour, or as the colour of our ship, or blue as the sea."

Gail laughed at her friend's fantasy. "Rookie Blue, I like that."

"Speaking of blue, we have to find you something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Oh and a silver sixpence in your shoe." She stood up ready to fulfil the mission. "Don't stay too long. You would not want to be all wrinkled when Holly sees you."

Gail stayed relaxing for a few more moments before getting properly cleaned up.

With the help of a cane, the injured sailor reached her cabin, where a simple yet beautiful cobalt blue dress was lying on her sleeping net. The woman smiled and went closer to look at it properly. It was strapless with corset upper body part and wavy long skirt with waves-like ornaments embroidered by using a darker blue thread.

She dressed it up and looked into the mirror. It fit her perfectly.

"Oww," howled Andy, stranding at the door. "You look stunning. And the colour picks up your eyes. Purrrfect."

"Are you hitting on me? Because I'm just getting married."

The brunette laughed and entered. She stood by her friend, looking into the mirror. "And I will be there, standing by your side as always. Except not getting married, just witness." She placed the sixpence on a table and hugged her from behind around her shoulders and chest.

"So, how does the dress look?" Traci asked, coming into the cabin.

"It is sleeveless," noted Gail.

"Yes, but looks good."

"Traci," groaned the blonde, "I cannot show up at my wedding with this," she pointed at her cut arm, "shining like Rudolph's nose."

"Gail, I am not going dress hunting again," said the dark skinned woman. "We will wrap a scarf around it."

Andy took off like a rocket. "If she brings some crazy pink thing, I am gonna maim her," growled the bride. She looked herself in the mirror again. She was beautiful. She hoped Holly would appreciate her appearance as well. At the thought of her fiancée, Gail had to wonder what she would wear.

Andy rushed into the room again. "Got it!" she announced and pulled out jewellery from behind her back. "Something borrowed," she offered Gail a golden arm bracelet. It was decently ornamented in the very similar patter as the dress.

"Splendid, so we need something old and something new," smiled Traci thinking deeply about the next steps.

"I will take my necklace," said Gail picking up her golden necklace. It was thin yet firm and she had it as long as she could remember. It was the very same necklace that used to hold the ring, which was now placed on Holly's finger.

"Gail, I know you love the necklace, but you need something… stylish," protested Traci, but in vain.

"It is a literally birth day gift from godfather Uncle Rick. He was my father's best friend." Gail let herself get lost in the memories. "Mother says I was born on his ship when we were sailing to the Old Land. He gave me this necklace as a welcome to the world present and a good luck charm."

"I'm sorry I cannot remember anyone named Rick," Traci apologised, browsing her own memories over the sailors she had met over the past four years she was at the 15th Division. "Have we met him?"

Andy laughed out. "Once in a while. You probably know him as Admiral Richard Collins." Traci's eyes went wide like two plates, which made Andy laugh even more.

"Oh-kay, so we have something old," said the dark skinned woman, once she got over her surprise.

"The dress is new as well as blue."

"It's more of the 'borrowed' category. I am going to look for something, you do Gail's hair."

Andy nodded and pulled out a brush and a few pins. "How would you like it? Up? Down? On the side?"

"I will do something I have never done before and entrust you with my hair. Just don't make me look like a cockatiel."

At the end Andy decided for a French plait with a blue ribbon tangled in it. She pulled it up and pinned the end to the back of the bride's head by using a metal one-row comb. She left to fetch for some eyeliners and eye shadows.

"Knock, knock, are you decent?" it was Oliver's voice coming from the door.

"Come in," said Gail grinning.

"Wow," the elder man appreciated the bride's look. "You look marvellous."

"Thank you," smiled the blonde shyly. "Hey, Ollie, I've been thinking… erm, would you walk me down the… well, ship deck?"

"Wow again," the older man was surprised but in his eyes it could be seen that he was very pleased. "I would be honoured, Darling." He bowed to her. Then he came closer to the young women in front of him, still smiling. "Why I came here at the first place is that I heard a little bird looking for something new for the bride. So…" he pulled out a square velvet box from behind and turned the opening Gail's way, "my wedding gift for you." He opened the box and revealed two shiny golden earrings. They were made of five wavy three-inch long strips of gold hanging down from the clip.

"Oliver, they are beautiful," sighed Gail, her hand covering her open mouth from surprise and amazement.

The man handed the box over, caught the blonde's shoulder and kissed her forehead. "Good luck."

* * *

><p>Two carriages were heading to the port. One was occupied by the mayor, his wife, the local healer and the family maid. In the other sat the bride with her bride's maids and a farm boy who was like a little brother to the mayor's daughter. Holly was very thrilled about the upcoming event. Finally she was getting married as well and it was not to someone she feared but someone she liked, a lot.<p>

"Excited?" Rachel asked, noticing her friend's broad smile.

"Very." The brunette was literally beaming from happiness.

"But really, Holly, a pirate?" asked Lisa in her doubtful tone. "She is gorgeous but you won't be able to have kids together, and pirate life is not exactly suitable for a physician."

"Lisa, let it go," Rachel warned her other friend.

"What I mean to say is that I would like to see Holly ever again and not her getting killed in some pirate combat."

"They are not exactly pirates," the Holly tried to explain and shut the always judging woman. "Elaine Peck is a sailor and business woman who in the times of needs, is not afraid to draw a weapon."

"I am just worried about you. I do not want you to get hurt."

"No one will get hurt. I will be able to get to know the world and finally travel. It will be fun."

They reached the port and Holly could smell the salty water. She breathed in the fresh air.

"If you are sure, let's get you wed," winked Lisa and got out of the carriage. She offered her hand to help the bride out. Despite her judgmental character, she was a faithful friend and psychological support whenever Holly needed one.

Climbing a cable ladder in dresses was not easy for the women, poor Mrs Stewart almost fall down at the second step. They were grateful for Chris and his strength, who pulled them up when he was able to reach their hands.

The ship was filled with lilies, at which Holly had to smile, she loved those flowers. White linen decorated the wooden railing of the ship, and blue ribbons were tangled here and there. The men suited up in tuxedos or uniforms and white shirts. Dov looked like he needed two sizes smaller, even though he looked quite handsome.

Holly already knew most of the crew members however there was a pair with little baby girl that the bride had not seen before.

Andy and Traci were dressed in simple strapless dresses in red colour, running around organising the last preparation to the perfection, like to make Sam and Jerry roll out the red carpet in the front deck that led under the steering wheel, where a stool was placed, most probably for Elaine as the wedding registrar.

Everything looked gorgeous. Holly could not imagine better wedding place. She remembered how the ship looked when she saw it for the first time. Then her thoughts were swimming in the sea of memories to the day they were painting it. They had so much fun. All of them ended with at least three smears of blue on their own bodies when they were running around painting not only the ship. And now, the ship transformed into the most romantic place she had ever seen.

She looked at her parents with a broad smile. Her mother had tears in her eyes, drying them with a white handkerchief. Her father repaid her the smile and pride shone in his eyes. "Of all the wedding scenarios I could think of for my little girl, this one is beyond my imagination," he said gently.

A door squeaked and Holly looked up to see Elaine dressed in a white captain uniform, leaving her cabin. The elder woman came closer to greet them.

"Captain," greeted Mr Stewart and kissed the woman's hand. "I am glad to say that it is a pleasure."

"Mayor," smiled Elaine back, "the pleasure is all ours." She looked at the bride. "My daughter is very delighted about today. Thank you for giving her the second chance."

"Thank you for knocking some sense into her," said Holly gratefully.

The Superintendent laughed. "Believe me, Darling. If Gail did not want to return, there would be no force on Earth to make her. Fortunately it was all a bad misunderstanding."

Another door squeaking echoed through the ship. This time it was the cover of the entrance to the lower deck. Oliver came up first and helped up the most beautiful bride, Holly had ever seen.

* * *

><p>Gail blushed when she felt all the heads turned her way. She smiled sheepishly and looked around. Her mother was just reaching the end of the red carpet and stood up on a stool. Dov was on her left, ready to play the trumpet. Behind him along the carpet stood the rest of the crew, even Frank, Noelle and little Olivia participated, which made Gail grin happily.<p>

On the right side of the carpet in the front, two young women stood in pink dresses, who Gail recognised from the Ball. Behind them was sniffing Mrs Stewart with Martha and next to them was Chris with an older woman who put her arm through his.

Finally she dared to look on her right to see the mayor with Holly by his side and the blonde's jaw almost dropped. The bride wore a beautiful snow white dress, which had straps on the side over the arms, the top of the dress was corset and the skirt was loose wide and long. The veil covered most of Holly's face, nevertheless the other bride noticed small flowers in the dark hair that was braided to create a wreath and shining silver earring in shapes of drops with sapphires embedded in them.

Gail blushed even more. So this beauty was going to become her wife. The butterflies appeared again in her stomach and she also felt like someone sent a wave of electricity into her body.

Curious town people were allowed to stand alongside the port, watching the ceremony from the shore.

Elaine nodded to Dov who started playing. Gail was not sure if he was trying to be original or if he chose the most suitable song he knew, nevertheless he started playing A Pirate Life for Me. The Superintendent coughed loud but Dov ignored her and continued playing with all his power.

Mr Stewart looked a bit alarmed, but Holly chuckled. It was a relief for Gail, who really did not want to mess anything else.

Elaine beckoned them to move forward. Holly and her father went first. Gail and Oliver went six feet behind them, mainly because of the long white veil. They had to move slowly, because the deck was not as long as a church aisle.

The mayor stopped in the front, uncovered Holly's face to kiss her cheek and stood sideway waiting for the other bride to join then. Gail nodded and thanked Oliver. She turned to her future spouse and a wide smile spread on her lips. She could get lost in those eyes, which looked like made of chocolate.

"Gail." The said woman tore her eyes from her friend and looked at the older man. "I entrust you with my only daughter. Take care of her and protect her with your life," then he took the blonde's hand and joined it with Holly's.

The young healer reached for the other hand as well and squeezed them. "You look stunning," she whispered gently, hardly audible over Dov's vehement playing.

"You took my breath away," admitted the other bride. Gail did not know what it was, but she had an enormous urge to kiss her. _You are not supposed to kiss your friend!_ She reminded herself. Like marrying a friend would be any more normal.

Dov stopped the playing and smiled proudly, breathing heavily.

"Dear friends and families," said the captain loud and clear, "we gathered here today to witness the union of matrimony of Holly Stewart and Abigail Peck. There are many reasons why couples enter the marriage, and the best way to express the motive of marriage is by saying wedding promises."

At that statement Gail shot her mother a horrified glare. She had no idea there would be any vows, just simple 'I do' would work well. Even in her first attempt of marriage she had not prepared any vows for Nick, and now she was supposed to create one within seconds? She was about to be sick. She cared about Holly, but promising her undying love and all the happy, sappy, shining days lovers were supposed to have, felt hypocritical to her. She needed to think of something and fast. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Holly," continued the Superintendent, and Gail was very grateful she was not the one to say her promise first. "Please state your vow."

Holly waited a few seconds, which felt endless, until she finally caught the clear blue eyes with her own. "I, Holly Stewart, take thee, Abigail Peck, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner. In the presence of God and Poseidon, our families and friends, I offer thee my solemn vow to be by your side in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, on the sea and on the land. From this day forward as long as we both shall live."

The blonde was amazed by the woman in front of her. She was so attentive and gentle and with every word, the sailor had to surpass a tear with more force. Did she really mention Poseidon?

"Gail, your vow," encouraged the captain.

"I, Abigail Peck, take thee, Holly Stewart, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner. In the presence of God and Poseidon, our families and friends, I offer thee my solemn vow to be by your side in good times and in bad, in pillage and plunder, in battle and peace, on the land and on the sea. From this day forward as long as we both shall live." With a grand relief she blessed her own memory.

Elaine was smiling from ear to ear. She wondered how much these girls were aware of their true feeling for each other. Despite them saying they were just friends, their vows held so much more than just friendship. "Vows were said. If there is anyone who disagrees, may you shut up and keep silent or you will lose your tongue," she smiled sweetly but the threat was more than alarming. Nobody dared to even breathe. "Splendid. Now by the power of the captain of this ship, the 15th Division, I pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." A little twinkle could be seen in the blue eyes of the mother. Gail was left speechless again. She wanted to hug Holly a lot, but kissing her for real in front of others… in what way? On the cheek? On the lips? Open mouthed? Friendly peck?

Before she decided, Holly was only a hair away. And before anything else could flood the sailor's mind, she felt soft lips on her own. Out of reflex more than anything else, Gail kissed her back. However everything could happen within a few second, the butterflies in her stomach managed to explode into zillions fluttering wings that made her excited and sick at the same time.

When she came back to her senses, there was already a loud cheer and brides' maids were throwing flower petals on them.

* * *

><p><strong>Three months later<strong>

Gail was standing on the front deck, watching the sun rising up. She felt someone's presence by her side and smelling the scent of lilies, she recognised her wife. _Wife_. The blonde smiled. She had to admit that being married to her best friend was the wisest idea ever. They did not have much in common, nonetheless it gave them more to talk about. They did not even fight, which was new. Different. Better.

"Hey," greeted Holly softly. "It is a beautiful view."

Gail looked up at her and studied her for a few seconds. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Here on the sea. I took you away from your home, from your medicine studies, from your family and potential love."

Holly tilted her head and offered the other woman a small gentle smile. "I always wanted to travel and you showed me the South America, which is amazing and now we are heading to Europe. As it comes to my studies, your mother has a surprisingly broad collection of medical journals. I will miss my parents but it is not like I will never see them again. And when it comes to potential love, I was supposed to marry a madman, instead I got you. I am more than okay."

Gail chuckled. "You think I am better than Perik? I am a pirate, rude and mean and cold and –"

"Insane," Holly interrupted her babbling. "You are also a loyal friend, brave, protective, always willing to throw the lifesaving ring when someone is drowning, despite you looking like you can give a crap about that. I like you Gail, a lot."

The blonde turned again to Holly and looked straight into her eyes, trying to read in them. Alas she was meting into the warm chocolate she saw there. "Do you like me so much you would kiss me? I know we are friends, but… would you?"

The taller woman repeated her tilt again, she frowned in confusion and deep thoughts. "I already did."

"When? Don't tell me I was sleeping?" she asked surprised.

Holly's famous lopsided grin appeared on her face. "You were very much awake. It was our wedding."

"You mean the wedding kiss? That was not a kiss."

"Gail, out lips met, I believe that is the definition of kiss."

"Nah, it is more of a peck."

"A peck is a kiss as well," the physician held by her opinion. "You know, two people getting close enough to breathe the same air then their lips meet. Sometimes even their tongues –"

And Gail lost it. She had this weird vibration in her body since Holly mentioned kissing her, but once the brunette started talking about tongues, she lost it. The sailor grabbed her head and pulled her close until their lips met for real.

At the touch she was so surprised when some imaginary bomb exploded in her lower abdomen that she forgot what to do next. Fortunately Holly took the lead and returned the kiss.

"Oh dear Aphrodite," Gail sighed as she pushed herself away. "I – … did you feel that too?"

"Yeah," confirmed Holly breathlessly. "Do you want to try again?"

"Definitely," smiled the blonde and made a half-step forward to close the distance between them. She kissed Holly again, moving her hands to brush the dark hair on the sides of the healer's head and then wrapping them around her wife.

Holly had to grin into the second kiss. She did not even know why, maybe because her dreams were coming true, maybe because she always wondered how Gail's lips would feel moving against her own, maybe she was simply happy. She slid one hand on the back of her partner, pulling her as close as possible. The other hand found its way to the nape under the blond mane.

They both were sure they could stay like they were forever.

Which in reality meant until a whistle echoed through the ship.

"Hey, you two doves," called the Superintendent, "Royal Navy ship is approaching. Get ready."

The two young women looked at each other and grinned foxily. They reached for their weapons around their waists, raised them above their heads and ran to the rest of the group.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHH!"

**Ladies and gentlemen, it is the end of the beginning of Holly and Gail's life together.**

* * *

><p><em>Gail's godfather - RB S01E03 - Chief who was called Richard by the moderator, IMDB - Chief Collins; <em>_I also thought they could pick a different surname :D_

_I found the vow on the internet I really liked it. But also I wanted to adjust it for Holly and Gail and the original part "in good times and in bad" says practically everything... so, "sickness and health" is more for Holly as the physician and "pillage and plunder... battle and peace" for Gail as pirate/sailor... I hope it was alright :)_

_now please, spend two minutes and write me an overview about what do you think of this story, so I know if to try for a sequel or not_

**Thank you all for your time and reading until the end!**

**Happy New Year!**

**Loads of love, luck, joy and health to all of you!**


End file.
